Life has it's reasons
by Chickee1
Summary: Mature Themes...warning.Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him. Spoilers for 'Driven'. Terrible summary I know..HM pairing...H? later on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"I've never had a baby", she quietly said with her back turned to Horatio, not sure if he'd heard her. "It's not to late", Horatio whispered as he looked down at his feet. "What did you say"? Marisol asks. Raising his head, Horatio looked at Marisol, "I said it's not to late." A look for shock came across Marisol's face which was followed by a smile. "When you say that, I believe you". "It's because it's true". Turning back towards the window, a tear drops from her eyes.

Horatio walked up behind Marisol, placing his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, not caring who may see them. "If this is what you want...we'll do this together", he whispers in her ear. Marisol slowly places his hands on her stomach, and nods her head as more tears begin to flow down her face. "What's wrong?" Horatio asks, Marisol shakes her head, "Nothing, it's just that this...this is perfect". 'I want to tell you...but not here...' she thinks to herself. The urge to tell Horatio that she is already carrying his child scares her, although she knows how he now feels, she's scared of the high risk pregnancy that he doctor warned her about.

(Flashback)

"Marisol, I'm going to tell you something, but by the look on your face I think you already know. Your pregnant", the doctor said as he sat at his desk. "We were concerned when you came in with that cut, you looked paler than you should have, and so we ran some more tests" he continued. "I know, I found out about a month ago. I just didn't want to say anything, I'm scared. I mean with the cancer and the medication that I'm taking I don't want to harm the baby", Marisol said as she tried to hold back the tears. "Marisol you have every right to be scared. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you everything is going to be alright. This pregnancy is very high risk. The chances of carrying the baby the full 9 months are slim in your condition."

"But" said Marisol as she looked up at the doctor. "But, if this is what you want than we can adjust your medication so that it will not affect the baby. You'll have to come in more often than regular moms who are expecting for check-ups. And we'll just have to take this a day at a time, and watch you closely. Here are some pamphlets read up, and I'll make an appointment for you in 2 weeks time", said the Doctor as he handed the papers to Marisol and headed for the door. "Congratulations by the way", he said with a smile as he closed the door. "Thank you", Marisol whispered.

"Marisol, how about we head out and I'll make us some dinner" Horatio suggested. Turning around, Marisol smiled. "I'd love that". Taking her hand in his, the two headed for the door and almost got ran over by Eric. "Eric what's up" asked Horatio. "I've been looking for you H, Tripp wants us down with him. There's been a shooting and Calleigh and Ryan are finishing up the other case." "Okay..Marisol, I'm sorry but I have to go. I promise that I wont be long and that we will eat dinner tonight", said Horatio as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and headed out the door, followed by Eric.

"Horatio...I need to tell you something..." Marisol called out, as she reached for the door. "Ok, what is it?" he asked as he walked back up towards her. "I mean..I can tell you tonight at dinner...just don't be too long". A smile came across Horatio's face and he headed off into the elevator with Eric. "Everything okay H?" asked Eric and he caught a glance between his boss and his sister before the doors closed. "Things couldn't be better Eric...couldn't be better", said Horatio as he placed his sunglasses on his face. After watching Horatio and Eric leave in the hummer, Marisol took her own vehicle and headed to Horatio's.

It felt like hours, since Marisol had gotten to Horatio's, he had promised that he wouldn't be long, but if it was a tough case than sometimes he didn't even know how long he'd be. 'Horatio how can I just come out and tell you that I'm pregnant' she thought to herself. 'I wish I would've told you at headquarters, than I wouldn't be worrying so much'. Finally she saw lights outside, running to the door she opened it. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming...home" she called.

"Eric what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked to see her brother coming out of the hummer. Stepping closer into the light, Marisol saw that the front of Eric's shirt was covered in blood. "Oh my god Eric, are you okay?" she asked as she ran to her brothers side. Eric stood there shaking his head, "Marisol...it's not my blood..." Stepping back, Marisol looked up at Eric, and into his eyes. "Horatio", she said in barley a whisper. Dropping his head, Eric nodded. "He...Marisol...I'm sorry".

Tear began to flow down Marisol's face uncontrollably. "How...Eric...he promised me he wouldn't be long...where is he", she cried. Eric pulled his sister into his arms, smoothing her hair in his hand, he kissed her head. "Marisol, I need to tell you something...about tonight..."he said as he pulled Marisol back, looking into her eyes, he could see the pain in them which made it so much harder to tell her. 'If I tell you, your going to blame me...for all of this', he thought to himself as he continued to stare into his sisters pain filled eyes.

PLEASE R/R!..more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Frank, what do we have here?" asked Horatio as he walked up to him. "Shootout, we got all 3 suspects. Thought you guys would want to exam the bodies we have inside." Said Frank, leading the way for Horatio and Eric. "That we would, what we would", Horatio said as he placed his sunglasses on his neck and hands on his hips. "Eric flashlights will be needed. Thanks Frank." Horatio and Eric headed into building, being as dark as it was, even their lights weren't helping that much. "Horatio, talked to witnesses says there's one more in there", Frank said over the radio. "Eric you catch that, be aware."

Placing his hand on his holster, Horatio began to check room for room, as Eric did the same down the hall. "Miami Dade Police. Come out with your hands on your head" yelled Horatio, as he pulled his gun out in front of him, aiming to where his light was. Eric heard shouting and hurried back to where he had left Horatio, suddenly he found himself falling down on the floor. 'Way to go Delko', he thought to himself, as he rose to his feet, only to find himself quickly getting down again as shots were fired. Quickly grabbing his gun, Eric returned fire. Within moments, all shots stop.

"Delko, Delko where are you, what the hell is going on in there?" yelled Frank, as he entered the building. "Shots fired", Eric yelled back. "H...H are you okay...H where are you?". Grabbing his flashlight that he had dropped, Eric searched for his boss. He quickly spotted something just in front of him laying on the ground. "H...oh my god...I need rescue in here", Eric yelled. "What happend" asked Frank, as he kneeled beside Eric and Horatio. "He's been shot Frank, looks like a through n' through." Eric quickly applied pressure to Horatio chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on H, your gotta stay with me. Your going to be okay".

Minutes later, the EMT's arrived, along with Calleigh and Ryan. "Eric what happned?" asked Calleigh. "H and I were searching the building...I tripped and shots were fired. I lost my light" started Eric, "You lost your light, so you didn't see where you were shooting"? Ryan asked. "I thought I knew where H was...it happened so fast". "Well let's get to work so that we can find out what exactly happened."

Calleigh said as her and Ryan headed into the building. "Horatio is on his way to the hospital, they lost a pulse just before they left, its going to be a tough one." said Frank as he walked up to Eric. "You okay?", he asked. Eric shook his head, "I couldn't see where I was shooting...what if..." "Delko don't even finish that sentance. We won't know anything till Calleigh gets the ballistics done. You know that Stetler is going to be involved in this..because it's an officer involved shooting." Eric nodded his head, "Yah I know. I'm going to wait around, see if I can help Calleigh."

"Calleigh have you found anything yet?"asked Eric as he came into the crime scene. "The suspect here has a gun shot to the head. Horatio is a good shot. I found a bullet here, looks like a 9mm, has blood on it." Calleigh said as she pulled the bullet out of the wall. "Calleigh, if that has Horatio's blood on it...that means that my gun is the one that shot him...I killed him..." whispered Eric.

Before Calleigh could say anything Eric hurried outside, heading after him she ran into Frank. "Frank do you know where Eric went to?"she asked. "He said something about having to go and talk to Marisol, had to do with Horatio he just handed his gun into me and left, What's up?". "The bullet that was a through n' through on Horatio, looks like it came from Eric's gun, which means..." "Which means if Horatio dies...Eric would be charged with murder".

It was the hardest thing Eric thought that he'd ever have to do. Driving up to Horatio's house, he looked up and could see the lights still on. As he started to get out of the hummer, the front door swung open. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming...home" Marisol called. "Eric what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked to see her brother coming out of the hummer. Stepping closer into the light, Marisol saw that the front of Eric's shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh my god Eric, are you okay?" she asked as she ran to her brothers side."Marisol...it's not my blood..." Stepping back, Marisol looked up at Eric, and into his eyes. "Horatio", she said in barley a whisper. Dropping his head, Eric nodded. "He...Marisol...I'm sorry". Tear began to flow down Marisol's face uncontrollably. "How...Eric...he promised me he wouldn't be long...where is he", she cried. Pulling his sister into his arms, smoothing her hair in his hand, he kissed her head. "Marisol, I need to tell you something...about tonight..."he said as he pulled Marisol back, looking into her eyes, he could see the pain in them which made it so much harder to tell her.

'If I tell you, your going to blame me...for all of this', he thought to himself as he continued to stare into his sisters pain filled eyes. "Eric tell me what happened" she cried. "The building was dark. H and I split up...shots were fired...I...I shot him" he whispered. "Everything happened so fast...I don't know how it happened. I found him...bleeding. I tried to help him..." he couldn't finish. "You what? How could you do that Eric...Why didn't you look..have a light with you.." she screamed. "I dropped it..I'm sorry". "Sorry, your sorry. Sorry won't bring him back will it...Eric, I hate you I..." Before Marisol could finish she dropped to her knees in pain. "The baby", she cried. 'Baby...' thought Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Seeing his sister cry out in so much pain, Eric didn't have much time to react. Quickly he scooped her up into his arms and gently placed her in the hummer and headed off to the hospital. "It's going to be okay Marisol, I'm going to get you help", Eric said as he tried to keep his eyes on the road but also on his sister. Arriving at the hospital, he was met by paramedics who placed Marisol on a Gurney and hurried her off into the ER. 'I can't believe this is happening...baby...she's pregnant?', Eric thought to himself. "Sir, can I help you?" asked a Nurse as she walked up to Eric. "I...I...my sister was just brought it, abdominal pains...she's pregnant" he whispered. "Sir I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can to help your sister, why don't you go and wait in the family room. We'll let you know when we find something".

Following the nurse down the corridor, Eric took the closet seat to him and placed his head in his hands. "Eric..what are you doing here? I thought you went to see Marisol?" Calleigh asked as she walked up to him. "I did...I told her about H...and what I did and she collapsed so I brought her here. How's H doing?". "Haven't heard anything new, he's still in surgery. Since you're here I might as well let you know what you already know, the bullet I found was from your gun and the blood was Horatio's. I'm sorry Eric", she said as she pulled him into a hug, "We just have to hope that Horatio can pull through this one". Taking a seat beside him, Calleigh placed her arm over his shoulders. "This day couldn't possible get any worse", whispered Eric.

"I don't know about that...Detective Delko". Raising his head, Eric saw the last person he wanted to see, Rick Stetler. "What can I do for you?" asked Eric as he looked over at Calleigh. "Well from what I understand, Lt Caine was shot by your weapon, is in critical condition, may not live. I do believe that it is my job to take you in" Stetler said as she frowned at Eric. "Well it's good to know you finally figured out what your job actually was" Eric said smirking at Stetler. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way it's up to you". "My sister was just brought in, she's in serious condition, I have to stay and wait for her results, so this... can wait." said Eric as he stood and began to walk passed Stetler. "No this will not wait, officers cuff him" The officer that was with Stetler grabbed Eric and began to place his handcuffs on a fighting Delko, but settled down when he felt Calleigh's hand on his shoulder, . "Eric I'll make sure Marisol is okay." With saying that, Calleigh watched Eric being helped away by Stetler and the officer.

"Umm excuse me, are you family of Lt Caine?" asked a nurse as she approached Calleigh. "Ah..no, I work with him though, how is he?" asked Calleigh. "I'm sorry miss, I was told to get a family member of the Lt's." "He doesn't have any living family, so I'm the next closest thing you have to family. So how is he?". "Mam, I will take you to see him and the doctor will be able to tel you more. He is out of surgery but still in critical condition", the nurse told Calleigh as she and Calleigh headed to Horatio's room. Walking in, Calleigh didn't expect to see so many wires. "The doctor will be in shortly, please take seat", said the nurse as she closed the door behind her, leaving Calleigh and Horatio alone. Taking the seat beside his bed, Calleigh lifted his hand, and gently kissed it. "Oh handsome, this should never have happened. It was an accident, Eric made a mistake, and you had to pay for it. But your going to be okay, and everything will go back to the way it was. I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I mean we haven't been exactly as close lately, but when your better, we'll change, that. I'll make sure of it" whispered Calleigh.

"Miss", started the doctor as he opened the door. "Duquesne" said Calleigh. "Miss Duqesne, I was the one who operated on the Lt. He suffered a severe amount of blood loss, we were able to repair the damage done, but the next 24hrs are going to be the most critical." "Thank you doctor, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about another patient, she was just brought in about 30 minutes ago. Marisol Delko." asked Calleigh. "I personally don't know, but if you'd like I can check up on her and get back to you?" he asked. Calleigh nodded her head in agreement and watched as the doctor left the room.

"So let's go through this again, what happened in the building", asked Stetler. "How many times do I have to tell you, H and I entered the building after being told that it was clear. We were there to exam the bodies. We were than radioed that there was another suspect in the building. Lt Caine and I split up, I than heard Horatio yelling at the suspect, identifying himself as Miami Dade Police. I ran back to where we had split up, I tripped dropped my light, got back on my feet but shot back down to the ground when I heard gun shots. I returned fire. When I found Horatio he was down, I called for help. You know the rest". Eric said as he continued to look out the window.

"You returned fire, not knowing where your partner was, knowing it was almost pitch black in the building, not know where you were shooting. Your lucky there was no one else in the building that you were able to shoot", Stetler commented as he closed the file on the table. "Your weapon has already been handed in, I need you to hand in your badge, I'm taking you into holding until we get more information on Lt Caines condition. Officer." Eric looked at Stetlr with disgusted as he rose to his feet and unclipped his badge from his pants. Heading towards the door, he looked back at Stetler, "You know damn well it was an accident, and Lt Caine is going to tell you the same thing". "Well if your lucky enough he'll live through this to tell me that. Get him out of here". As the officer escorted Eric into the holding cell, Stetler couldn't help but smile. 'Slowly but surely Horatio, I will be able to rip your team apart', he thought to himself as he left the room.

PLEASE R/R..more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: The song used in the chapter 'Crash and Burn' belongs to Savage Garden. I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Miss Duquesne sorry to interrupt you, I found some information about Marisol Delko. She's stable, she had come in with abdominal pains but is doing better. If you'd like to see her she's in room 207, down the hall." "Thank you doctor", said Calleigh as she rose from her seat. "I'll be back in a bit handsome", whispered Calleigh as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Horatio's forehead. Leaving Horatio alone, Calleigh headed down the hall to check in on Marisol. "Marisol?", whispered Calleigh as she slowly opened the door. "Hey how are you feeling?" she asked. "Calleigh...I'm doing okay. What are you doing here?". Taking a seat beside her, Calleigh smiled. "I promised Eric I'd check in with you. He had to leave and go back to work."

**_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore_**

Tears began to form up in Marisol's eyes, "He shot Horatio...he's dead...I'll never forgive him", she cried. Calleigh grabbed the tissue box and handed some to Marisol to wipe away her tears. "Marisol...what Eric did was an accident, he feels terrible... and he's worried about you." Shaking her head, Marisol whipped the tears from her eyes. "Horatio's dead...killed by my own brother...he never knew" she whispered. "Marisol, what didn't Horatio know?" asked Calleigh. "You knew that Horatio and I had been seeing each other for awhile now?" Calleigh shook her head, "Actually I had no idea, but please go on". Calleigh was almost in shock, 'Horatio and Marisol, why hadn't she noticed. Good thing Horatio was unconscious and couldn't hear what she said', she thought to herself. "A few weeks ago, I...I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell Horatio, I mean with my cancer the doctors said that the pregnancy was high risk. I didn't want to put him through, losing me and the baby if it happened. But I thought long and hard and I was going to tell him..but now I can't."

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_**

Calleigh rose from her seat and pulled Marisol into a hug, "Marisol, Horatio isn't dead. He had surgery to repair the damage, he's just down the hall". A sudden shock ran through Marisol, "He's alive..." Calleigh nodded her head. "He's still unconscious, the doctor said that the first 24hrs are the most critical. But I'm sure he's going to be okay, now he has something even more to live for." Marisol smiled, "Thank you Calleigh...thank you for being so supportive. I just wish I hadn't had been so hard on Eric...if you see him, can you tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry?".Calleigh nodded her head, "I will only if you don't get the chance first. I have to head back now, but I'll be back to check in on you both later. Bye". Marisol gave a wave to Calleigh as she left, and watched as the doctor made his way into the room. "Marisol, glad to see your awake. I heard what had happened and so I came in to check your test results. I warned you that any type of stress might do harm to the baby...that this was a very high risk pregnancy...I'm sorry Marisol..." the doctor started. "No...Not my baby...No!" she cried.

**_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day_**

"No No, I'm sorry Marisol I should've made myself more clear. Nothing bad happened to the baby, your blood pressure was raised which concerned us about the baby when you were brought it. We had a little bit of a scare, but everything is fine. I'm sorry I didn't make myself clearer" the doctor apologized. "But the baby...my baby is fine?" asked Marisol. "Healthier than ever now. We ran some extra tests on you, the baby is doing great," Placing her hands on her stomach, Marisol let out a sigh on relief. "Doctor could you tell me which room Horatio Caine is in?" she asked. "Down the hall, he was brought in with a GSW. He's still unconscious." explained the doctor. "I know, but I really need to see him, could you take me to see him please". The doctor was just about to tell Marisol that she needed to rest, but he could see the determination in her eyes. "Of course, this way". Marisol got out of the bed, and followed the doctor down to Horatio's room. "Stay as long as you'd like, but make you get some rest", he said. "Thank you".

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_**

Taking the seat by his bed, Marisol took Horatio's hand in hers and kissed it. "Horatio, I don't know if you can hear me, but there's something important I have to tell you. I should've told you weeks ago, but I was scared, and I'm still scared, but that's why I need you here. I need you to help me get over this fear." Looking up at Horatio, she saw that he looked so peaceful as if nothing had happened. Tears began to form back in her eyes, she couldn't take it. Getting up from her chair she left the roo, heading out the door Marisol broke into a slight jog, needing to get as far away as possible. "Marisol", cried Calleigh as she was run over by Marisol, both falling to the ground. Calleigh rose to her feet first, "Calleigh, oh my god I'm sorry. I thought you left?" asked Marisol. "I left my purse in Horatio's room, here let me help you, what's wrong Marisol?"

"I went too see Horatio, I still can't tell him. I'm even more scared to let him know now, with everything that has happened. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to run away." Calleigh pulled Marisol into her arms. "It's going to be okay, you don't have to tell Horatio right now, you can wait till he's awake. But you know that you do have to tell him. He has a right to know Marisol." Pulling back, Marisol knew that Calleigh was right. "But what if something happens, between now and when the baby is due, what if my cancer gets worse, and I die, that means that the baby dies to, and Horatio loses both of us. I can't put him through that." " I'm sure Horatio understands this, he's willing to be with you knowing of your illness and that still hasn't stopped him. You make him happy, and having an baby is going to make him even more happy, it's what he's always wanted."

**_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_**

"I know, I can see it in his eyes, he has always wanted children, but not with me...with you". Calleigh began to nod her head, but stopped when she realized what Marisol had said, "What do you mean? Horatio and I are colleagues. We work together, that's it. Marisol he's with you, your having his baby." "I know, just sometimes I see the way he looks at you, almost as if he'd rather be with you than me. Having this baby, he will have to choose who he wants. But I won't stop him from being apart from this baby's life." Calleigh couldn't believer where their conversation had gone, it was nonsense. "He chose you Marisol, come on let's get back to him. Weather he's awake or not, you need to tell him." "I know, it's hard, I'm so scared, I just feel that everything was going good, and now the world is throwing all these obstacles in my way...sometimes I feel like I'm all alone." "Your never alone, you have Eric, Horatio and Me. We are always going to be there for you".

**_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_**

Calleigh helped Marisol back in her seat beside Horatio and grabbed her purse. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked. Marisol shook her head, "Awake or not, I need to do this alone. Thank you for understanding Calleigh, and I'm sorry about what I said before." Calliegh smiled and left the room. Once again she took his hand and placed it with hers, "Horatio, I'm sorry I left before, I got scared. It's been happening a lot to me. I feel as if I'm alone and having to deal with this. It hurts me to see you like this, but it hurts more to know that Eric is the one who did it, but I know it was an accident, and I hope that you will be able to forgive him. I'm sorry if I'm rambling." Looking around the room, she hadn't noticed before how quiet it was until now, she was alone...although Horatio was there it wasn't' the same. Tears formed in her eyes. "Horatio...what I'm going to tell you, I'm probably going to have to tell you again...maybe it'll be easier the second time...I...I'm pregnant", she whispered. Not expecting anything to come from Horatio, she suddenly felt a tug at her hand. 'Oh my god' she thought. Looking up at his lips, she could tell he was trying to tell her something. Leaning in closer, she placed her ear by his lips. "Calleigh", he whispered.

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_ **

PLEASE R/R hope your enjoying reading, as much as I am writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Life has it''s reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode ''Drive''. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Slowly as Horatio began to open his eyes, he turned his head to see Marisol staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Marisol...what happened...what..what's wrong?" "What's wrong...I've been pouring my heart out to you...and I tell you that I'm pregnant, weather you can hear me or not..and you...you call Calleigh", she screamed at him as she rose from the bed and headed for the door. "Marisol...wait", called Horatio as he tried to get up off the bed, but he was held back due to the sharp pains shooting through his chest. Turing around Marisol saw the pain that Horatio was in, quickly opening the door she called for a doctor. "I need help in here", she called. As she stood aside, Marisol watched as the doctors began to work on Horatio who's pulse had dropped. "We need to get him back into the OR, STAT", called the doctor. "Mam, your going to have to wait outside", said a nurse as she opened the door for Marisol. "Not a problem, I'm leaving", she said as she tried to hold back the tears and left the room.

As she got outside, she felt the fresh air, taking a breath she found the closet seat to her and sat down as she placed her head in her hands and began to cry. "Marisol, you should be inside. You haven't yet been released from the hospital". Lifting her head, she saw her doctor standing in front of her. "I needed some fresh air", she lied. "Come on, we need to get some rest, I heard that happened with Lt Caine, he's back in surgery, he ripped open his stiches, which caused some sever bleeding. Now worrying about this isn't good for the baby, so come on I'll walk you back to your room". As held out his arm, Marisol placed her arm through his and rose to her feet and headed back to her room.

"Eric, hey how you holding up?" asked Calleigh as she entered the holding cell. "Well I'm in a holding cell, Horatio is still in critical condition and I have no idea how my sister is doing, how do you think I'm holding up?"he shot back at her. Calleigh looked down at her feet, not knowing how to react, "I'm sorry Calleigh, I'm just frustrated right now". "It's okay Eric, I would be too. I can help you out with two things, your sister is going to be fine...as well as the baby..."she started. "Baby...she cried about the baby...I don't think Horatio knows..." whispered Eric. "No, he didn't know. I convinced her to tell him weather he was awake or not, I left her alone with him and came back here...however, I received a phone call just before I came and saw you..." "What...happened..was it my sister or Horatio?" asked Eric. Calleigh nodded her head, "Both actually, Horatio woke up he tried to go after Marisol who left the room crying...he tore his stiches and was back in the OR...I don't know anything besides that."

Calleigh finished as she took a seat beside Eric. "I need to talk to Marisol, she's upset and I need to know why", demanded Eric. "You and I both know that Stetler isn't going to let you out of here. I'll go to the hospital and check on her. I'll get back to you as soon as I know anything". As Calleigh rose to leave, Eric grabbed her hand. "Thank you for everythign Cal, I apperiate it". "Hey what are friends for", she said smiling as she headed out.

"And just what were you doing in there with my suspect Miss, Duquesne?" "I sure hope you mean, my fellow team member whom I was just filling in on the condition of his sister" Calleigh answered as she began to walk passed Stetler. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back, "I don't want you speaking to him, he's a suspect in an officer involved shooting, and I'm sure that I can dig something up on you too to put you in there beside him." "Is that a threat Rick...what no matter what you do you still can't find anything on Horatio so you have to go after us? Now if I were you I'd release my arm, or it will be you in there, and Eric sure enough will be walking out". Forcing her arm loose, she walked away and headed towards the elevators. Watching as Calleigh walked away, he smiled, "In due time Miss Duqesne, you'll all be in there".

"Calleigh wait up", called Ryan as he joined her in the elevator. "Have you heard anything on H yet?" Calliegh nodded her head, "He's back in the OR, still not doing good, I'm heading over there now. How's the case going?". "It's all wrapped up pretty much, Tripp is doing the final interrogations. The whole shootout was just a basic break in entry gone wrong, no connections to anyone, except, the suspect that Horatio shot, we've talked to the others arrested and they claim that they don't know him, that he wasn't part of the robbery. But other than that to figure out, it's done". "Good, keep me posted", said Calleigh as left Ryan alone in the elevator and headed off to the hospital.

"I'm looking for Lt Caine, I was told that he was taken back into surgery.." Calleigh asked as she arrived at the nurses station. "Miss Duqesne, nice to see you again, sorry it had to be under these circumstances. "Lt Caine is back in his room and surprisingly he was conscious when I left. We repaired his stiches again, and were able to stop the bleeding, so now as long as he doesn't move around he'll be fine." "Thank you doctor". Slowly Calleigh opened the door to Horatio's room, he looked so peaceful sleeping there. "Calleigh", he whispered . Smiling, she took a seat beside him. "Hey Handsome, how you feeling" she asked, taking his hand in hers. "Like an idiot...Marisol...she told me...she's pregnant", he whispered.

"I know...she told me...I didn't know you two were seeing each other". Turning his head, Horatio couldn't bare to look at Calleigh, he knew it must have hurt her for to find out he was seeing someone, but it must have hurt more to find out that the was going to have a child with another woman. "I'm sorry Calleigh", he said as he turned to face her. "You have nothing to be sorry for handsome, it is not a crime to move on with your life", she said. "Calleigh, there are so many things that I want...that I need to tell you I just don't know how...and now..." "Now things are more complicated, I know", she finished. Rising from the bed, Calleigh looked down at Horatio into his blue eyes as he grabbed her hand. "Calleigh...I wish things were different...I wish some things I could've changed but now..."

"Handsome, life has it's reasons and no matter what they are...I want you to know that I...I love you", Calleigh whispered as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Turning towards the door, needing to leave before Horatio could respond Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a teary eyed Marisol standing in the doorway. "Marisol...I..I can explain...", Calleigh said but was stopped as a hand came in contact with her face. "You Bitch"

plaease R/R...it'll get interesting


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"You can explain...explain how the second I walk out of here you telling the father of my baby that you love him...Calleigh you were being a friend to me earlier, why would you do this after everything that I told you", cried Marisol. "I told Horatio because I thought it might mean something, but it doesn't. After everything that happened today I was scared...scared that I might lose him. But I realized...that I've already lost him...to you. You have him not me..your having his baby..not me." Calleigh said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Pushing her way passed Calleigh, Marisol headed towards Horatio. "And you...calling out for Calleigh just after I tell you that I'm pregnant." "Marisol...I don't know what to say...I'm sorry." Horatio tried to explain but was cut off by Marisol. "Horatio I need to know what is going to happen. The baby isn't going away, and I wont stop you from being apart of the baby's life but I need to know. I need to know where you stand". Everything hit Horatio so fast, 'I wish I could turn back time...things would be different' he thought to himself. Taking her hand in his, Horatio smiled. "I want to be apart of the baby's life...as well as yours. Calleigh and I...we have a strong bond, a friendship which is nothing more, nothing else."

Looking up at Calleigh, Horatio saw the hurt in her eyes as she headed for the door. Pulling Marisol into a hug, he looked up once more 'I'm sorry' he mouthed to her as she gave him a weak smile and said 'So am I' as she closed the door. "Horatio, I'm sorry if I sounded...harsh...I was just worried that I was going to have to do this on my own...and I was afraid. I don't want to be alone anymore" cried Marisol. "You will never be alone, you have me".

Heading back to CSI, Calleigh couldn't hide the tears that she had cried on the way back. 'Nothing more nothing else' kept repeating in her head. "Calleigh, honey are you okay?" asked Alex as she moved out of Calleigh's way who wasn't paying attention. "Yeah...umm I'm fine" she said. Grabbing her by the arm, Alex pulled Calleigh into the coffee room. "Your not fine, your eyes are red, your not paying attention to anything, tell me what's going on? Wait didn't you just get back from seeing Horatio? Is he okay..did something happen?" asked Alex.

"Yah, Marisol happened", whispered Calleigh. "What's that suppose to mean?" "I didn't find out until today that Horatio was seeing her, I also found out that she's pregnant..I've lost him Alex. I waited too long", cried Calleigh as Alex pulled her into her arms. "Shh honey it's going to be okay...do you love him?" asked Alex. Pulling away from Alex, Calleigh was speechless, "I..I...told him I did, bur than Marisol heard and so I said that it didn't mean anything". "Honey you didn't answer my question...do you love Horatio?" "Yes" she whispered.

"I do..but I've lost him". As Alex pulled Calleigh back into a hug, neither women noticed a shadow figure standing beside the door listening. 'This just keeps getting easier and easier for me' Stetler thought to himself.

It had been a long hard 2 weeks for everyone, things were beginning to go back to normal but everyone could tell that there was still tension in some places. "So H is finally being released from the hospital today?" Ryan asked as he entered the coffee room. "Yah, Eric and Marisol are going to pick him up, he's not due back at work for a few more weeks yet." answered Calleigh. "Well at least we got one of them back, Eric is able to join us again. Horatio gave a statement to Stetler, which he didn't like. Accidental shooting, no charges pressed."

"I guess things have their way of working out for the best. So any new leads on who that fourth shooter was in the building?" Ryan looked up at Calleigh and shook his head, "No and it's driving me nuts. We got an ID on the guy a Bradley Connor. Never been convicted before, just seems weird that he'd be there at the time. Unsolved case. Anyway's I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Cal". "Bye Ryan".

"I thought you weren't suppose to be in for another couple of weeks", asked Alex as she walked into Horatio's office to find him sitting at his desk. "I'm not here...just needed some place to think...about things". "Horatio are you okay?" "I'm fine Alex...it's just the past 2 weeks things have been off. I mean Marisol is planning for the baby...I have nothing to do...and Calleigh...she and I haven't' talked about..."

"About what she said...and what she said afterwards?". Questionably Horatio looked at Alex, "Don't give me that look honey, I saw it before you both did. Now I can only assume that one of the things you have to think about would be Calleigh" Nodding his head, Horatio turned to look out the window, "Things are complicated Alex, with Marisol ,and Eric and with Stetler breathing down everyone's necks".

"Do you love her Horatio...and I mean really love her" "What?" "Just answer the question...do you love Calleigh or not". Slowly Horatio turned around looking at his feet nodding his head, "I do, I do love her but with Marisol and the baby..". "Why is it easier for you both to admit to me, but not to yourselves or one another. You both need to tell each other how you feel, and than you need to tell Marisol. It's not fair for that poor baby to be dealing with this, as well as being pregnant".

"Thanks Alex" Horatio said smiling as he watched the ME leave. "Alex wait...do you know where Calleigh is?" he called. "Where she loves to be", answered Alex as she walked out the door. 'Ballistics' thought Horatio.

Please R/R, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: The song used is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_**

She didn't know how long he'd been standing there watching her, but she had felt as if someone was watching her for awhile. Turing around to see Horatio standing there with a smile on his face was one of the last things she wanted to see. 'Why is he smiling, what's he going to tell me next him and Marisol are getting married' she thought to herself. "With all do respect Horatio, I have a lot of work to do and don't exactly have time for you because I'm sure you didn't come down here to discuss work with me", Calleigh said as she walked over to the gun cage. "I deserve that Cal, and I wanted to tell you that I"m sorry. I didn't want things to end like they did in the hospital." "That was your decision." she whispered. "If I recall Calleigh, you're the one that said it didn't mean anything", he said back. "And if I recall you didn't say anything...oh wait you said that 'our friendship was nothing more nothing less', she yelled back at him. "I'm sorry Calleigh, I didn't know what to say and after you said that it mean nothing I thought you were telling me the truth." he whispered.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt youIt's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_**

Turning around tears began to form in her eyes, "What did you expect me to say Horatio, that it meant something, that I really truly do love you, that I want to be with you...I can't...your having a child with Marisol and as much as this hurts I have to accept it...I have to accept the fact that...I've already lost you" "Calleigh I didn't come here to make you get upset, I wanted you to know that you haven't lost me...I'm right here, standing in front of you with open arms", Horatio said as he walked towards Calleigh, with his arms open waiting and wanting for her to run to them. 'Why is he doing this' she thought to herself. But in reality she didn't care. Walking towards him, she walked into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he did her waist they stood there for what felt like a lifetime.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_ **

_and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you_

"Calleigh", whispered Horatio as he pulled back from their embrace. "There's something that I need you to know..something important". Looking up into his blue eyes, Calleigh whipped her own tears away. "The reason I came down here...the reason is you. Calleigh I made a mistake that day in the hospital, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was confused and shocked about everything. Calleigh...I love you". "What about Marisol and the baby", asked Calleigh. "I haven't told her, I needed to talk to you first. Calleigh, when I was lying on the ground afer I'd been shot all I could think about was you. When I called for you while I was in the hospital it was all because of you. I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner". "I love you too handsome", whispered Calleigh. Horatio smiled, looking down into Calleigh's green eyes he lowered his head, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

'Oh my god..at least now I have the answer that I wanted..I know what I have to do', thought Marisol as she turned and headed back into the elevator after spotting Horatio and Calleigh embrace in a long awaited passionate kiss.

**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to know_  
**

"So what happens now?" asked Calleigh, Stepping back he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now I go and talk to Marisol, it's going to be hard on her but I want her to know that I'll still be there for her and the baby" "You're a good man handsome", said Calleigh as she placed a soft kiss on Horatio's lips. "Now I have work to do, otherwise my boss will be on my case", she said with a smile. Turning around she stopped, "Good luck", Calleigh whispered. Nodding hsi head, Horatio headed out the door.

**  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_ **

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Sorry for the short chapter, thought I'd post one more night. Please R/R more to come 2morrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly

"Marisol what's wrong?" asked Eric as he ran to catch up to his sister. "Marisol why are you crying...is everything ok?". Lifting her head she whipped the tears away from her eyes, "No, Eric everything is messed up. I'm leaving..."she sniffled. . "Marisol, does this have to do with H?" Nodding her head, more tears began to flow down her face, "I thought that everything would work out after he was better and I told him about the baby" she cried. Eric pulled his sister into his arms, "It'll be okay. Come on, let me take you home".

Getting out of the elevator, Horatio was met by the last person he wanted to see. "Your suppose to be at home Lt". "Well Rick, I had to come by and see if you had put any other members of my team in the holding cell", smirked Horatio. "You know Horatio, you and Calleigh really should do a better job at hiding your relationship, some people might get the wrong idea...and that could lead to problems" Rick said staring down at Horatio. "Are you threatening me Rick...because if you are, you really should get better at it" Horatio said as he walked passed Stetler.

"Oh Horatio, how's your unborn child doing? I hope that the mother knows what your doing when you really should be at home caring for her and not fooling around with another one. Well since she is the woman that you got pregnant...like I said some things can lead to problems". Stopping dead in his tracks, Horatio turned around, "If your trying to make a point Rick...I suggest you step off. I don't have time for this."

"If I'm correct, is the mother of your unborn child, non other than Eric Delko's sister? Hmmm almost sounds to me like a reason for him to shoot you." Before he could finish, Rick felt a fist connect with his cheek, knocking him to the ground. "I suggest you mind your own business...and stay the hell out of mine", turning around Horatio walked away. 'Your going to be sorry you ever did that' whispered Rick as he rose to his feet. "Alright everyone, back to work" he yelled as he headed back to his office.

Sitting in his chair, Horatio held his hand, pain running through it as well as blood dripping from his knuckles. "Hey handsome, brought you something", said Calleigh as she took a seat on his desk holding an ice pack. "I heard what happened, figured you could use this". "Thanks Cal", he said as he placed it on his hand. "You wanna tell me why you hit Stetler?" she asked. "He was walking in the wrong direction and connected with it", he said with a smile. "Some of the things he said...made me feel guilty as if I'm cheating on Marisol". Lowering her head, Calleigh couldn't help but think that Horatio was having second thoughts about them as she looked down trying to make him look at her. "Are you thinking that 'us' is a bad idea?"

"Rising from his seat, Horatio moved to the other side of the room, looking out the window. "She's pregnant, this is my responsibility. I just can't let her deal with all this..." "Horatio your not making her deal with this alone, your going to be there for her and the baby. What would you rather do, stay with her for the next year telling her everything is okay and than after the baby is born basically say 'I'm sorry but I love someone else I'm leaving'. Don't you think it'd be easier on her now?" Calleigh said as she moved closer to him.

"Calleigh, it's hard...you don't..." "Don't what... understand? Tell me what I don't understand. One minute you say you want to be with her, the next your telling me that you love me and want to be with me and now your saying that you don't know. I can't keep doing this Horatio. So until you figure it out, I want nothing to do with this", she yelled as she walked passed him "Calleigh I'm sorry..I" he tried. "I've heard that one before Horatio, you can't even look me in the eyes when you say that" she cried as she opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her. 'What have I done'? He thought to himself, as he walked back to his seat.'Why did I let Stetler get to me like that? If I hadn't listened to him this wouldn't be happening', he said aloud as he turned to the wall and with a quick force punched it.

"Marisol are you sure your going to be okay? I wish you'd tell me what's wrong" Eric said as he walked his sister to her door. "Eric I just need time alone..to think things over. I'll be fine" "Have you and H talked about the baby...you two seem kinda distant since he got out of the hospital" Eric said as he stepped back from his sister who quickly turned around. "What is it?" he asked, seeing more tears in her eyes looking down at a white piece of paper that she was holding in her hand. Looking at his sister, Eric slowly reached for the paper making sure it was okay for him to see it.Turning it over he began to read,

_'Marisol, I'm sorry to do this like this but I couldn't hurt you again face to face. You can call me a coward, I just couldn't risk you getting stressed and hurting the baby. I should've told you earlier, and I'm sorry that I dragged you along. I lied to you in the hospital, I lied about mine and Calleigh's relationship. I love her, and I want to be with her. I know your going to be upset and mad at me, but I have to do what's right. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and the baby. I want to be apart of this child's life. You'll always hold a special place in my heart because of what you've given me. Horatio' _

Marisol looked at Eric, she could see the anger forming in his eyes as he crumpled the paper. "You already knew didn't you?" he asked. Marisol nodded her head, "I went to see him because I knew he'd gone into work, I found him an Calleigh kissing after he'd told her exactly what the letter says. I was hurt, I can't believe he'd do this to me...to us", she said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

Please R/R


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Life has it''s reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode ''Drive''. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly

"Marisol I want you to go inside, relax everything is going to be alright", Eric said with a smile. "Eric, don't go doing something your going to regret". "Right now the only thing I'm regretting is that my bullet didn't kill that bastard. After everything he's put you through the last few weeks", yelled Eric. Placing her hand on her brothers shoulder's, Marisol tried to calm him down. "Eric you don't mean that. Things like this happen life has its reasons and it's going to be tough but I'm going to be okay. You can't help who you love. Some things just aren't meant to be", she said softly. "How can you be so calm about this? A few minutes ago you were crying your heart out".

Turning around , Marisol looked at her stomach. "Because if I get worked up about this, I could hurt the baby and I can't do that again. It's bad enough that this is going to be tough without him here without anyone here, but I can do it. I can't put any harm to my baby"she said turning back to face him. "Marisol, you still have me. I'm going to be here to help you." Eric said as he pulled his sister in a hug. "I have to get back to work, you going to be okay?" he asked walking away. "Are you going to be okay, is the better question Eric" Marisol said giving him a serious look. Smiling Eric nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I'll be fine don't worry". She watched as her brother drove away in the hummer, heading back to the building where she knew Horatio would be. 'Eric I hope that you don't go and do something stupid' she thought to herself as she walked inside.

"Calleigh what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Alex as she entered the ballistics lab. "Horatio", "Did he come and talk to you?" Nodding her head Calleigh smiled, "Yah we talked, he admitting to loving me, we kissed. He got into an argument with Stetler, I went to go and talk to him and he tells me he doesn't know what he wants" she cried. "Oh honey", Alex said as she pulled Calleigh into her arms. "This is beginning to become a regular thing", joked Calleigh. "I don't understand him Alex. I thought that this time we had done it right, that everything was going to be okay. Stetler said something...he know's something" said Calleigh as she pulled away from Alex.

"Honey I'm going to go and talk to him. He may not say anything to anyone else, but he will to me. I'll get back to you". "Well you know where I'll be", said Calleigh as she turned to go back to work. Alex headed out the door and straight to Horatio's office, she was a woman on a mission. "Horatio Caine, you really screwed things up this time didn't you?" yelled Alex as she entered his office. "I don't want to talk about it Alex...and yah I know I did" he said, not even turning to face her.

"Horatio what happened? What did that Stetler say to you, he got to you didn't he?" she asked. "Alex this isn't like me, I don't' know how to handle these things. I'm in love with one woman and having a child by another. I don't want to hurt them..." "It's too late for that Horatio, you already have. By the sounds of things, neither of them want anything to do with you. You've lost two people who love you and for what...so that you can stand around here punching walls hoping that someone will take pity on you". Horatio could see the anger in Alex's face, he knew that this wasn't a joking matter, not wanting to have to deal with this, Horatio walked by Alex and headed for the door..

" I can't even make up an excuse...for what I've done", he said reaching for the door only to have it open on him."Well you better find something good" yelled Eric as he tackled Horatio to the ground. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt you, you said that you'd be there for her", he yelled at he began to throw punches at Horatio, hitting him in the chest and head. "Eric, you don't understand...things are complicated..."Horatio tried to explain as he through a punch at Eric, busting his lip open. Alex couldn't believe her eyes, she was stunned, she couldn't believe that Horatio and Eric were fighting.

Suddenly Stetler appeared, standing by the doorway he watched the two men toss and turn as blood was drawn. "Why the hell are you standing there, do something", yelled Alex. Stetler just smiled. "Give them a few minutes and Eric will have killed Horatio and Eric will be in prison and neither will know the truth", he said folding his arms in front of him. "You should've stayed away from her..you broke her heart, now I'm going to break you neck", yelled Eric as he through another punch, hitting Horatio in the side of the head, Horatio cried out in pain as he throw Eric off of him and rose to his feet.

Eric quickly ran back towards Horatio, both men went flying through the glass and landed in the hallway. Horatio lay still as Eric continued to hit him. "What the hell is going on here", yelled Frank as he towards them, "Delko you stupid son of a bitch, get the hell off of him", yelled Frank as he pulled Eric by the collar and pulled him off of Horatio. Kneeling by Horatio, Alex quickly checked his injuries. "Frank call an ambulance", she said as she checked Horatio's pulse. "It's okay Horatio, everything is going to be okay, your going to be fine". "Calleigh...tell Calleigh that I'm sorry..."whispered Horatio as he closed his eyes. 'Things always work out for those who wait' whispered Stetler with a smile on his face.

Short I know, please R/R


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Life has it''s reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode ''Drive''. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly

Alex had gone to the hospital with Horatio, who's stitches are been re opened in the fight. Frank had no choice but to escort Eric back into a holding cell. "What the heck happened here?" asked Ryan "I would like to know that too", said Frank as he came up behind Ryan. "Horatio and Eric got into it, Horatio's stitches were re opened causing more blood loss, and Eric is back in a holding cell, neither talking", explained Frank. "So no one knows what happened?",

"Well isn't is obvious, Eric would only attack Horatio for one thing, he must have done something to his sister. Break her heart maybe", Stetler said as he walked up to the two men. "And why the hell didn't you stop this before it got out of hand?" Smiling Stetler placed his hand on Frank's shoulder, "Now why would I do that? This just makes my job more interesting", he said as she walked away. "He knows something he isn't sharing", whispered Ryan to Frank, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Why does Stetler have a smile on his face?" asked Calleigh before she saw the damage done to Horatio's office. "Oh my gosh, what happened here?" she asked. "Eric came after Horatio, something apparently to do with Marisol, Horatio was taken back to the hospital and Eric is back in the holding cell." Said Frank. "I'm going to go and talk to Eric", Calleigh as she headed off. "I already tried, he's not talking to anyone" Frank called to her. "You weren't asking the right questions", she said with a smile and headed off. "How could I ask the wrong questions? I asked him what happened", said Frank. "Maybe you didn't ask it properly", Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Eric, what happened with Marisol and Horatio?" asked Calleigh as she entered the holding cell. "Cal, I don't want to talk about it", he said. "Eric, you go and beat the crap out of your boss and you don't want to talk about it. I can only assume that you know that he wanted to be with me". "Wanted, what do you mean? Marisol got a letter from Horatio telling her that she will always have a special place in his heart for her because of what she's given him. And that he loved you and was going to be with you" he explained. "Eric, Horatio and I got into a fight shortly after he said that to me. He didn't know what he wanted, so I can't believe that he would write her a letter telling her that he loved me. I can't believe that he would write a letter in the first place" she said.

Placing his head in his hands, Eric lowered himself to his knees. "She was so hurt...I thought I was protecting her", he whispered. Calleigh placed her hands on Eric's, "We're going to sort this all out, we need to find out who sent that note to Marisol" "I think I already may know who did that". Looking up, Calleigh and Eric spotted Ryan standing by the door. "Who?" they both asked. "The one person who has had it out for Horatio sine day one" , he said. Looking at one another, Calleigh rose to her feet, anger filler her eyes, "Stetler" she said. "Okay here's what we're going to do, Ryan talk to Frank about Eric getting a release, I'm going to go to the hospital and see how H is doing, than go and talk with your sister". Calleigh said as she headed for the door. "Cal, I don't think that Marisol will want to speak with you" said Eric as he looked up at her. "See about my release and I'll go and talk to her."

"Calleigh, hey I got your message what's up?" asked Alex as she met Calleigh just outside of Horatio's room. "The reason why Eric attack Horatio, was because of a supposably note that he sent to Marisol telling her everything". "Honey I was talking to Horatio, he would've have mentioned a note", said Alex. Calleigh nodded in agreement, "Exactly, which is why we think taht someone else wrote that note in order to get a reaction out of Eric to do something to Horatio". "Stetler" whispered Alex.

"How is he doing any ways?" asked Calleigh looking towards the door. "Go in, he needs to see you. I need to go and handle something of my own". Walking into the room, Calleigh was surprised at how Horatio looked. "Their not as bad as they look", he said with a smile. "I just wanted to see how you were doing", she said turning away from him. "Calleigh...I know your probably sick of me saying this, but I am sorry...for everything", he said as he got off the bed.

"Your right I am...I'm sick of you changing your mind. For once I just want a straight answer from you. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me what you want", she said with tears forming in her eyes. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Horatio turned her around, looking into her green eyes he smiled. "I want you" he said as he lowered his mouth to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, Calleigh looked into his blue eyes, with pain filling her own. "I've heard that one before" she said. "I know, and I know telling you that I was scared...scared to love you isn't a very good excuse, but it's the truth. I've lost so many people that I love in my life, I'm afraid to lose you" Turning around, Calleigh looked out the window, "Horatio I don't want excuses. I just don't want to get hurt again. What about Marisol and the baby" she asked. Turning to face him, he was speechless. "And this is exactly what I didn't want to deal with" she cried heading towards the door. "Calleigh wait..." he called but she was gone.

'I'm sorry Calleigh, I just don't know what else there is to say. As long as Marisol is here, we can never be together' Horatio said aloud as he walked towards the window. "You let both of them slip away Horatio". Turning around, rage filled his eyes, "Rick you want a repeat of earlier. I suggest you get the hell out of here". Smiling Rick walked towards Horatio.

"You really don't have much luck with woman do you? I mean your ex wife back in New York, Yelina, mind you never could admit anything to her and Rachel, but she was killed before anything serious could happen, I guess she was one of the lucky ones. Good going, and now the only two woman that cared about you, have left you." "What did you say to Marisol?" asked Horatio. "It's not what I said, it's what you said...or wrote I should say". "You son of a bitch, you're the one that cause all this", yelled Horatio. "I didn't cause it, you did by not being able to admit your true feelings and just by getting yourself into trouble. I just helped the process more faster." Without word, Horatio darted towards Rick, knocking him down on the ground. The two tossed and turned, each getting their share of punches in.

'How can I believe that he's made up his mind this time...I don't want to get hurt again' thought Calleigh as she headed down the hall. Just than she heard two gun shots coming from Horatio's room, turning around she ran back. Opening the door, Calleigh as in shock. 'Oh my God' she said as she looked around the room, seeing blood everywhere. "Horatio", she cried.

More to come, please R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: The song used is 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly

"I'm okay Calleigh", Horatio said as he rose to his feet. "Your covered in blood", she said. As he looked beside him, Horatio turned to Calleigh, "It's not mine...it's his". Walking closer to Horatio, Calleigh saw Stetler sitting up against the wall holding his shoulder. "You know Horatio...that shooter was suppose to kill you...wasn't worth what I paid", whispered Stetler as he tried to hold back the pain that was running through his body. "That fourth shooter...that's why there was no connection". "Well this should be interesting for you to explain Rick, hiring someone to murder a cop...good job", she said turning back to Horatio, "Are you sure you okay?" Smiling Horatio nodded, "Yes, I better be. I'm tired of being in this place. Why'd you come back?" he asked.

"I heard gun shots, I was concerned" Before Horatio could say anything, Frank and Ryan came bursting into the room with their guns drawn. "It's okay, it's clear" called Frank, as nurses and doctors came into the room. "We need to get him on a gurney" a nurse said. "Good fix him up, I know the perfect room where he can stay in tonight. You guys okay?" asked Frank as he watched the doctors wheel Stetler away. Both Calleigh and Horatio nodded their heads. "You guys wanna get out of here now?" asked Ryan. "That would be great, Mr Wolfe..You coming Cal?." he said walking towards the door.

"Nah, I have somewhere else I need to be. I'll catch up with you both later", she said watching them leave. "H, I should let you know that Eric was released. He went to go and talk to his sister, he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry...the reason he attacked you was..." "I know Mr. Wolfe. Stetler was behind all this, but it's still no excuse for my part in this as well", said Horatio.

"Well any ways, I'm sure your going to want to talk to Eric yourself, but ah where do you want me to take you. No point going to your office, there's going to be a lot of work needed and plus your still not suppose to be there", Ryan said as he unlocked the hummer door for Horatio. "Can you drop me off at Calleigh's?" he asked getting in. Without question, Ryan nodded his head and drove off.

"Marisol? Marisol where are you?", called Eric as he knocked on her door. Digging into his pocket, he took out his key to the door. "Marisol are you in here? It's Eric", he called opening the door. Walking into the house, it seemed quiet...to quiet. "Marisol what are you doing out here?" Eric asked as he opened the patio door and saw Marisol sitting on the step with baggage beside her. Taking a seat beside her, Eric placed his hand turning his sister face to his, "What are you doing?" he asked once again.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "A miss understanding with Horatio". "I told you not to do anything. Eric you could lose your badge" she said as she placed her hand on his. "Marisol that letter you got, it wasn't from Horatio. Rick Stetler wrote it, making it from Horatio. He's been out to get Horatio and will go to any means as he can". "I know" she said. "You know? How do you know?" Eric asked as he looked at his sister. "Alex came by, she explained everything to me. Everything that's been happening. She explained to me things about Horatio, Calleigh and Stetler. I understand everything now, it's all going to be better" she said as she rose to her feet and picked up her bags.

"If everything is going to be better, than where are you going?" he asked. "I'm leaving Eric, I've thought about things, even before the letter and Alex. Things were good between me and Horatio, but they weren't meant to be. I can't stay here..I can't be with someone who doesn't want me..."she started but was cut off by Eric who rose to his feet. "So your running away...what about the baby, you know that you just can't leave, he'll fight for the baby. You can stay here, it doesn't mean you have to have anything to do with him".

"Eric I already have something to do with him, I'm carrying his child. I can't stay here and put him through the pain and agony of the chances of this baby not making it. I'm leaving Eric, I promise I'll keep in touch with you." 'Honk Honk' Eric turned to look and saw a yellow cab waiting for Marisol. "Walk me to the car?" she asked.

Nodding his head, Eric grabbed the bags from Marisol and carried them to the taxi for her. "Are you sure there's nothing I can say or do that will make you change your mind?" he asked. "Eric, this is the right thing to do. It's funny the only thing that hurts the most, is leaving you, I'm going to miss you like crazy but we'll keep in touch". "I love you Marisol", he said as he pulled his sister into a hug. "I love you too" she whispered and she got into the taxi.

Sitting there, Marisol rolled down the window, "Eric can you do me a favour? Can you give this to Horatio", she asked as she handed him a white envelope. "I will. Take care". "I will". As the cab drove away, Eric pulled out his cell phone. "Ryan, do you know where H is, I need to talk to him", Eric said heading into the hummer. "Yah I dropped him off at Calleigh's". "Okay thanks".

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don''t bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I''m not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I''m ok  
But that''s not what gets me_**

Horatio had watched many cars drive by as he sat upon Calleigh's doorstep, waiting for her to come home. 'Calleigh I know you have to come home sooner or later' he said aloud as he looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds rolling in. 'Hopefully sooner rather that later' he said with a smirk. Suddenly, Horatio saw a hummer pulling up into the driveway, as he rose to his feet he was saddened when he saw that it wasn't Calleigh getting out. "H...what are you doing here?" asked Eric as he jogged up the steps.

"Trying to fix things and you?" "I came here to apologize. I should've talked to you first...I'm sorry" he said. "So am I, if I had handled things better this wouldn't be happening. Two of the most important people to me refuse to talk to me", he whispered as he took his seat back on the steps. "That's another reason why I'm here. Marisol left", Eric said looking down at his boss. "What do you mean left?" asked Horatio. Taking out the white envelope, Eric handed it to Horatio, "She wanted me to give this to you, said that she hoped you understand why she did it". "Thanks Eric".

Nodding his head, Eric headed back down the steps and into the hummer. Horatio watched him drive off than looked at the envelope, placing it in his pocket he headed back down towards the steps, only to stop when he saw that Calleigh had arrived home.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin'' to do**_

"Horatio...what are you doing here?" asked Calleigh as she got out of the hummer. Smiling he looked at her, "Waiting for you". Calleigh quickly walked passed him, "Calleigh, can't we talk this out?" he called to her. Turning around Horatio saw tears in her eyes. "No, not this time Horatio. I can't keep doing this. Every time you say your sorry and I let you in I get hurt. I can't talk to you now...I need time to heal", she cried.

"Calleigh I know that I say it a lot, but you have to believe me when I say it...I'm sorry and I love you". Shaking her head, Calleigh threw her arms in the air, "I can't do this anymore. You have to sort your own shit out before you start causing more. You don't know what you want anymore Horatio, you've been through a lot and I understand that, now you need to understand it", she said heading to the door.

_**It''s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I''m doin'' It  
It''s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I''m alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin'' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

"Calleigh, please just hear me out. I'm not giving up on you...on us." he called. "Horatio, for gods sake, there is no US!. At right now I don't ever see there being an 'us'. I'm sorry." Calleigh said as she began to place the key in the lock. Staring up at her, Horatio felt the rain begin to fall down. He didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be with him, he had lost Marisol and now he had lost Calleigh.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me? That you don't want to be with me?" he asked. Calleigh stopped, taking the key out the lock she turned around, the rain was warm as it came down and fell onto her face.

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do **_

"Horatio, why do you have to do this. Why can't you just go home" she said. "Just answer the question Cal. If you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me..that you don't want to be with me. I'll walk away right now...out of your life" "Just like that, you'll leave, if it's that easy for you to walk away Horatio than why are you here?" she asked.

"I never said it would be easy Calleigh. Walking away from someone you love with all your heart is never easy. Answer the question Cal" he said as he took a step closer to her. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face, the only thing that was between them was the rain. It felt like hours, neither of them saying a word. Finally looking up at him, Calleigh whipped the tears from her eyes,

"Goodbye Horatio", she whispered as she turned around and opened the door to her house and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Horatio standing in the rain with the answer that he had hoped he would never hear.

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That''s what I was trying to do**_

****

**_PLEASE R/R!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: The song used is 'Listen to your Heart' by DHT. I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

As Horatio took one final look up at Calleigh's place, he headed down the steps and headed home, knowing that walking away was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. 'I hope I've done the right thing' whispered Calleigh to herself, as she watched Hoatio head down the street. Closing the blinds, she headed up to her room and took out a green suitcase, placing it on her bed she began to go through her clothing tossing them into the suitcase, 'Easier to pack now, sooner I can leave' she thought to herself.

Arriving at home, Horatio didn't both taking off his clothes although there were soaking wet. Entering his kitchen, he grabbed his bottle of Jack and took a seat on the couch only turning on a lamp as he did. 'Sometimes I guess sorry isn't enough' he said to himself as he took a swig from the bottle. Just than he remembered the letter that Eric had given him, placing the bottle on the coffee table, Horatio took out the letter and began to read it,

_Horatio, _

_If your reading this, than my brother has done what I asked and by this time you know that I've left. This past month so many things haven't gone as anyone has planned and sometimes it's for the best. I hope that you are not angry with me, it's not what I wanted. I want you to know that I'm not running away, I needed time to think and time to myself. I want you to be as much a part in this child's life as you want. But I also want you to know that there are so many risks right now with me being pregnant and I couldn't put you through that even though you said that you could deal with it. _

_I__don't think you'd be able to handle the loss of you only unborn child. For me, leaving was the best thing. I'm going to be happy and stress free, hopefully giving this baby a better chance at surviving, I already had one scare I do not want another. The only thing that I want for you Horatio is to be happy. Don't let Calleigh slip away, you both have things to sort out. Don't let it end without a fight. If you love her as much as I can tell you love her, you'll fight for her. It's never too late. When I get settled I will write again, and I will let you know how the baby is doing. Please don't come after me Horatio, I'm not the one you should be chasing. Marisol. _

Closing the letter, Horatio felt a tear drop from his eyes. 'She's right, I should've fought harder for Calleigh...and now it's too late' he said to himself. Just than Horatio heard a knock at the door, rising from the couch he was surprised to see a dripping wet Calleigh standing there. A smile grew upon his face, "Calleigh what are you doing here".

_**I know there''s something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you''ve built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

"Horatio, I didn't come here to say that I've changed my mind. I've come here to let you know that I'm leaving. I'm taking some vacation time...I need time away from here...from you", she said. "Calleigh please don't go...we can work through this...I love you" he whispered. "The first time you said that I believed you...now when you say it, I believe your only saying it because your scared."

**_listen to your heart  
when he''s calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there''s nothing else you can do  
I don''t know where you''re going  
and I don''t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_**

"You can't tell me that your just going to pack up and leave, Calleigh your running away. Running away from your feelings...you can't hide them, When I look inot your eyes, I can see that you love me,and want to be with me." he said as he stepped closer to her. "Horatio, please don't make this any harder than it already is", she whispered not looking at him. "Than why are you here? You think it was easy for me to walk away?" he asked. "But you still did it...if you really loved me you'd fight for me", she said looking into his eyes. "You didn't give me a reason too" he whispered. "You didn't answer my question..why are you here?" he asked. "Because...I needed to see you one last time...to see if I was wrong" she whispered.

**_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they''re swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams _**

listen to your heart  
when he''s calling for youlisten to your heart  
there''s nothing else you can do  
I don''t know where you''re going  
and I don''t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Horatio wasn't sure what he should say, he thought maybe she would decide to stay on her own. Moments passed, Calleigh and Horatio stood there looking into one another's eyes. "Calleigh how I can I make you change your mind?" he asked quietly. Stepping back, Horatio could see the pain in her eyes, he had said the wrong thing. "You can't...Horatio I've given you yet another opportunity to say something, I've tried to help you out. I gave you another chance...you won't even fight for me anymore. I'm done. I'm leaving" she said as she turned and walked down towards the taxi cab taht was waiting for her. "Calleigh wait..."called Horatio as he ran after her.

_**and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can''t find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that''s been  
when love was wilder than the wind **_

listen to your heart  
when he''s calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there''s nothing else you can do  
I don''t know where you''re going  
and I don''t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

"What?" she yelled as she turned around to face him. Without thinking, Horatio placed his hands on each side of her face, pulling her towards him. He could feel her breath on his lips, leaning down he placed a long passionate kiss on her wet lips. Calleigh was caught in the moment, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer longing for more. But as quick as it had happened, it ended. "I can't...I'm sorry I can't", cried Calleigh as she got into the cab. "Calleigh! Calleigh" Horatio called as the taxi drove off, leaving him once again standing in the rain, watching Calleigh leave.

Calleigh placed her hands over her face, as she felt the tears flow down her face. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing this time' she thought to herself, wanting to look back to see if he was there, but knew it was a bad idea. "Guy looks like he's lost something important to him", the taxi driver said as he looked in his mirror to see Calleigh whipping her tears away. "He doesn't know what he's lost", she whispered.

_**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm **_

I don''t know where you''re going  
and I don''t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: Song used is "I'll be there for you" by bon Jovie.I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

_**I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
Well as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love, it's suicide **_

You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore

Watching as the taxi disappeared around the corner, Horatio lowered his head in defeat and slowly made his way back into his house, into the one room lit by one light. Sitting on the couch, tears fell down his face 'I've lost her...I've lost her for good' he cried as he found his bottle of Jack Daniels. Looking at his bottle, Horatio couldn't believe it 'What am I doing? This isn't me...she wanted me to fight for her...I need to go after her' he said as he rose to his feet, grabbing his car keys he headed out the door.

"Alex, hey I'm sorry to call you like this", said Horatio as he tried to keep the vehicle straight on the road. "I need you to tell me where Calleigh is going, I know she told you" "Horatio, I made a promise to her. I can't tell you" said Alex. "Alex please, I love her.." "Her plane leaves at 10pm. And just what do you plan on doing?" asked Alex. "I'm going after her Alex, thanks", he said as he hung up this cell phone and through it on the seat. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already 9:30pm. 'I have to hurry..please god don't let me lose the woman I love' he said to himself, as he pressed the gas pedal down further.

_**I pray to God you'll give me one more chance, girl **_

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

I know you know we're had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can't promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday

"Would all passengers flying to Las Vegas, flight 2856 please begin to board the plane now", Calleigh heard as she rose from her seat. 'This is it' she said as she grabbed her suitcase and headed into the lineup. "Mam, you can move ahead now" a woman said as she stood behind Calleigh. "Sorry just have a lot on my mind", she said. "You look like a woman who's been through a lot...are you running away from him or to him?" asked the woman.

Turning around, Calleigh smiled a sad smile, "Neither, he never fought for me. Never came after me" she whispered. "Such as shame, letting a beautiful woman like yourself go, he must be a fool" the woman said as she shook her head. "Some things I guess just aren't meant to be" Calleigh said as she moved up to the flight attendant. "Some things aren't meant to be...but others are", a voice said coming from behind Calleigh. "Horatio", she whispered as she turned around.

**_And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine _**

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I let you walk away once, I'm not going to make that same mistake twice. Calleigh I love you with everything that I have and that I am", he said as he walked closer to her. "Mam, are you boarding the plane?" asked the flight attendant. "I have to get on the plane Horatio", Calleigh said turning around. "I love you and I know that you love me. Calleigh I promise I'll always be there for you. I just pray that you'll give me one more chance... please", he whispered.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Calleigh was lost, she didn't want to leave, but than part of her did. "Mam, you need to board the plane now if your going". Turning to face Horatio, tears were flowing down her face, as Horatio stepped closer he placed his hands on the sides of her face. "If you don't want this just tell me that you don't love me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't" he whispered. "I can't" she cried.

**_And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out _**

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

"Calleigh..." he started. "I can't because if I said that I'd be lying. Horatio I love you...I love you so much", she cried as she pulled her face to his and placed a long passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you too" he said between kisses. "We do this...we do this right. I don't want to ever have to say good bye to you again Horatio Caine", said Calleigh as she pulled Horatio into a hug. "You and me both Cal. Come on, let me take you home" he said as he pulled out of the hug, and grabbed her suitcase with one hand and laced his fingers through hers with the other. "Not a fool after all" the woman said as she turned and headed onto the plane.

Short I know, but there will be more. Please R/R


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Horatio woke with sudden start, 'What happened' he thought, as he rose from the couch. "Calleigh...Calleigh...Calleigh where are you" he called as he searched his house. 'I didn't go after her...it was a dream...oh my god what have I done' he said as he placed his head in his hands. It had felt so real, he thought for sure he had beat Calleigh to the plane...that she was there with him, but it all turned out to be a dream. 'I've lost her for good now' he cried as he slowly slide down onto the floor, letting his pain filled tears flow down his face. It was over, he didn't know what else to do.

"Here's your room Mam, if there's anything you need don't be afraid to page the front desk." the room clerk said as she placed Calleigh's bags on the bag rack and headed out the door. 'The one thing that I need...I don't have' she whispered as she walked over to the bed. Tears began to flow down her face, she was hurt, upset and mad that Horatio had not come after her. She had gone to see him on last time, he had told her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her, but for Calleigh that wasn't enough.

'Why couldn't he fight for, after what he put me through...I can't just say that I love him and let things go. I have to know that he really means it...but it's too late now...he didn't come and I left' she said to herself just as her cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller Id, she saw that it was Alex.

"Hey Alex" said Calleigh as she whipped her tears away from her face. "Honey, I just heard that your not coming into work...what's wrong?" asked Alex. "I just needed time off, I caught a plane out last night, sorry I didn't tell you sooner" "Is everything okay? Did you talk things over with Horatio?". Calleigh shook her head, "I went and saw him before I left, he told me again that he loved me, but Alex I just can't go running into his arms after what he did. Marisol is still in the picture and it just makes things complicated."

"Oh honey...you he had a lot of time to do some thinking, and maybe it's not him", said Alex. "What do you mean?" asked Calleigh. "What I mean is, he's told you countless times how he feels and what he wants. But you keep backing away, maybe your scared to love him, scared about what might happen".

Rising from the bed, Calleigh moved to the window and took a seat, "Maybe your right...maybe I am scared. I just need time to really think about things. It's just that sometimes I wish..." Calleigh stopped before she finished knowing that it would sound silly. "Sometimes you wish what honey?' asked Alex. "It's stupid...don't worry about it". "You can tell me, I promise I wont laugh". "When I went and saw Horatio before I left, I told him that he didn't even fight more me and all he could say was that I didn't give him a reason to. If he really loved me I shouldn't have to give him a reason. I just wish that he would've come after me before I left, tell me how much I mean to him, how much he loves me. I know he's already said that, but to me true love isn't true love without a fight...stupid I know" finished Calleigh.

"Honey that's not stupid at all. If he did that, what would you do?". "If I felt he was being true about it, I'd run to him and I'd tell him to hold me and never let me go" whispered Calleigh. "Honey, if it's meant to be, than everything will be okay. I have to go, but I'll keep in touch and just enjoy and relax. It's your vacation, we can handle things here. Bye" said Alex as she hung up the phone. 'I wish that were true Alex' thought Calleigh as she placed her cell phone on the table.

"Alex, have you seen Calleigh she's usually never late", asked Eric as he and Ryan made their way up to her. "She's taken some vacation time." answered Alex. "So we've lost both her and Horatio and I can only guess that somehow their connected" Ryan said as the three of them walked into the coffee room. "Horatio is still on leave due to his injuries, and due more injuries he recently suffered he's been given another two weeks, so he's gone for about a month and Calleigh I don't know how long she's going to be gone." Alex said as she looked at Eric who had dropped his head as if in shame. "I'm sorry" he whispered,

"Hey man you didn't know. But it's okay. Stetler is going to county, and we were finally able to connect him with that fourth suspect in the building. Thanks mostly to his confession." "So we are going to have to handle things for awhile. Lord only knows how much time off Calleigh actually had racked up. And as long as she is gone, Horatio will not come back...not until things are worked out. And I think is for the best." "Well let's hope the Miami can be quiet for a bit" joked Ryan as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Anyone else want some" he asked looking at Eric and Alex. "None for me sugar, I have to be someplace" she said as she walked out the door. "Wonder where she's going" asked Ryan as he poured coffee for Eric. "Maybe to help get things moving along better, I think" Eric said as he took a seat.

He didn't know how long he'd been on the floor in his kitchen, all he knew was that he was an idiot for not going after Calleigh. Rising up to his feet, Horatio headed into the living room in search of his bottle of Jack Daniels. Picking it up, he was about to take a swig when he heard a knock at the door, quickly he ran to the door and swung it open, "Calleigh" he called.

"No, but I may be able to help you with that one" Alex said as she looked up at him. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. "Horatio, it's 9am why do you have a bottle with you? It's not like you" Alex commented as she took the bottle out of his hands. Turning his back to Alex he headed back towards the couch, "Yah well I've been doing a lot of things that aren't like me. Getting a woman I didn't really love pregnant, and now she's gone along with my unborn child. I let the woman I love slip away, because I was such an idiot, I maybe have put my job on the line because of Stetler. Like I said, a lot of things that aren't like me", he said as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Honey, why didn't you go after her. She came here trying to give you another shot...and..." "And I screwed it up I know. I didn't know she wanted me to go after her. She said that she needed time to think." whispered Horatio.

"Horatio, a woman should never have to give a reason for the one they love to go after them. If you loved her like you say you do, you'd be with her right now, not sitting here alone drowning your sorrows", said Alex as she placed the cap back on the bottle and took it into the kitchen. "Than what do you think I should do?" called Horatio from where he sat. Coming back into the living room, Alex took a seat in front of him on the coffee table. "Do you love her?" she asked. "Of I love her, I've always loved her...I just don't know how to make her see that", he said. Taking his hands in her, Alex smiled.

"Go after her Horatio". "And do what? I don't even know where she is", "Honey if I have to tell you what to do to win back the woman you love, than maybe I should just get you bottle back in here. You'll figure it out", she whispered. "Where is she Alex" asked Horatio with a smile. "Get cleaned up, eat, and pack. I'll leave the address for you when your done. I have to get back to work. Take it easy as well, your not completely healed yet." "I'll do anything to get her back Alex". He said as he started to walk away. 'Let's just hope you do the right thing to get her back Horatio. She's either going to kill me or thank me for doing this' thought Alex as she jotted down the hotel where Calleigh was staying. 'Good luck honey' she whispered as she walked out the door.

After about an hour, Horatio arrived back into the living room to find a white piece of paper on the table, "Horatio, this is where Calleigh is. You'll have to catch the earliest flight, good luck. Alex" Smiling he turned the paper over, 'Las Vegas' he said to himself, 'What the heck could she be doing in Las Vegas'.

PLEASE R/R...no one saw that coming I bet. ENJOY.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Horatio was able to catch the earliest flight out of Miami to Las Vegas within the hour. Sitting on the plane, he couldn't help but try and think of what he was going to say when he found Calleigh. 'I've told her so many times that I love her, I don't know what she wants anymore' he thought to himself. "You seem like your in a hurry to get to Las Vegas" an elderly woman said, as she watched Horatio. Smiling he nodded his head, "I'm going after the woman I love" he said. Placing her hand on Horatio's the woman smiled, "Only a fool would've let her go. Do you happen to have a picture?" she asked.

Taking out his wallet, Horatio found the picture of Calleigh that had been in his wallet since he'd met her. It was a staff party and Speed was taking pictures of everyone, after getting them developed he left the one of Calleigh on his desk with a note, 'Don't wait till it's to late' it had said. Showing the picture to the woman she looked at it, than back at Horatio, "Your definitely not a fool" she said as she handed the picture back to him. As he took the picture in his hand he stared at the picture, "I'm only a fool for letting her get this far" he whispered as he placed it back in his wallet.

"You know my husband thought that, when we were young I was leaving New York to go to Miami, he said he was a fool for letting me get as far as the airport. But he came after me, said he'd do anything to fight for me. We've been together ever since", the woman said with a smile. "You win her back handsome". Horatio smiled, 'This seems all too familiar' he said to himself.

'I'm in Vegas and I have no idea what I want to do' Calleigh thought as she finished getting dressed. Being there almost 2 full days, Calleigh already missed work, but she knew she had to get used to the time off, she needed it. As she headed for the door, Calleigh opened it to find a bouquet sitting in front of her door. 'Oh my gosh..forget me nots' she whispered as she picked them up smelling them Calleigh smiled, 'My favourite' she whispered as she headed back into her room. 'Who would be sending me flowers' she thought as she took out the card and read it. "You had me from Hello", 'that's it?' she thought. Placing the card on the table beside the flowers Calleigh left the room.

As Calleigh stepped outside she saw the most beautiful horse and caridge. "Miss Dequence?" asked the driver. "Ah yes...how'd you know my name?" she asked. Smiling the driver stepped down off the carriage and opened the door, "I was told to watch for a beautiful woman with blonde hair and the most amazing green eyes". Calleigh dropped her head as she had begun to blush. Getting up into the carriage she smiled. 'This is amazing' she thought. "So where are we heading?" she asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you, all I am allowed to say is that just before we get there you are to put this on", he said as he handed he a blind fold. "I'm sorry I don't feel comfortable doing that" said Calleigh as she tossed the blind fold beside her. "He said you might say that, this is for you", the driver said as he handed Calleigh a white piece of paper.

'Calleigh, you are my one and only true love. I was an idiot for letting you get this far from me. Please, give me another chance. I love you so much. I'll do anything and go anywhere just to be with you. I'm not letting you get away. H'. A tear dropped onto the piece of paper as she folded it back up. 'Horatio' she whispered.

DONT KILL ME, I KNOW IT'S SHORT. CHAPTER 16 WILL BE UP IN A FEW I PROMISE. MEANWHILE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO R/R!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: The song used is 'You had me from Hello' by Kenny Chesney. I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop, "Mam, if you wouldn't mind putting the blind fold on. I have orders", smiling Calleigh picked up the blindfold that she had thrown beside her and began to tie it behind her head. Once again she suddenly felt the carriage stop. "Thank you, I'll take it from here" a voice said. "No problem sir, glad I could help", said the driver. "Come with me" the voice said as he took Calleigh's hands in his and helped her down. Calleigh wanted to rip the blind fold off to see if it was Horatio, but something made her resist from doing so as she felt the blind fold start to come off and was replaced by a pair of hands overing her face.

**_One word, that's all you said  
Something' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_**

"We're here" Horatio said as she gently took his hands away from Calleigh's eyes. Opening her eyes, Calleigh was in shock. Seeing rose pedals all over the floor, the lights were dimmed and a song no more perfect was heard. She had no idea where she was but she didn't care as she turned around to see Horatio standing in front of her. Before she could say anything, Horatio pulled her into his arms, as they began to sway to the music.

_**Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heartAnd now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"**_

"Did you get the flowers" Horatio asked, looking down into Calleigh's eyes. "I did, they were beautiful, although I'm still wondering about the card", she said. Smiling Horatio let out a slight chuckle, "Calleigh, just listen".

**Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in**

"I let you walk away again. I didn't know what I wanted, but the more I thought about it the more I realized, that the one thing that I have always wanted already had me. Calleigh, I've loved you from the first time I met you. It's never changed, I was just to stubborn to admit it. I never want to lose you. I love you, and I only want to be with you" he whispered as he lowered his lips down to hers only to be stopped by a finger, "My turn." she said.

_**But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"**_

"You asked me to answer a question, you asked me if I loved you...I didn't answer because it was me who was scared. But Horatio, I love you too. You may think that I've always had you, but it's you who's always had me. Funny neither one of us realized it", she said as she looked into his blue eyes. "Life has it's reasons for everything, throwing obstacles in our way, for us to finally find each other. As hard as it was...it was worth the wait" whispered Horatio, as he lowered his lips to Calleigh's. First it was slow and sweet, but than began to be more passionate. "I love you Calleigh" whispered Horatio between kisses. "I love you too handsome" she moaned. Finally the two released each other and held each other as the song finished. "So how'd you know where to find me?"asked Calleigh. Smiling Horatio turned away, "Alex. She was tired of me being stupid and well so was I. I just needed a little boast" he answered. "Well when we get back, remind me to thank her for it". "I will" he said as he pulled Calleigh closer into his arms.

**_That's all you said  
Something' in your voice caused me to, turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"_**

****

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. IF YOU WANT MORE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. JUST WANNA TAKE THE TIME TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING SO FAR. DONT BE AFRAID TO DO SO AGAIN!._**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Horatio, this was perfect. I was almost thinking that you weren't going to come after me" whispered Calleigh as she stepped away from him. "Calleigh how could I not come after the woman I love, you mean so much to me" he answered. "And you to me...what do you say we head back" she asked as if hinting for him to go with her. "If that's what you want, I can take you back to your room" he said, as he took her hand in his and headed back to the carriage that was still waiting for them. "Back to the hotel please Dwayne", Horatio said as he helped Calleigh into the carriage. "I assume everything has gone as planned sir?" Dwayne asked. Horatio smiled as he looked over at Calleigh who was settling into his arms, "More than expected actually".

Horatio and Calleigh cuddled the entire way to the hotel that Calleigh was staying at. "You are free for the night Dwayne, thank you for sticking around" said Horatio as he handed Dwayne some money. "Not a problem sir, I always like to help out two people find their love if I can. Have a good night Mam, Sir", he said as he rode off. "I'll walk you to your door", said Horatio as he laced his fingers through hers, and walked to the elevator. The ride in the elevator was silent, neither knowing what to say. As they stepped out of the elevator, Calleigh led Horatio to her door, "Thank you for such a beautiful evening." she whispered .

Placing his hands on each side of her face, he leaned down to her lips, and placed a soft kiss on them. "It was my pleasure. I love you, and tomorrow when you wake up, I'm going to be right here waiting for you." As she wrapped her arms around his neck she pulled him in closer to her, "But I want you with me tonight" she whispered as she pulled his lips to hers. Taking a breathe, Calleigh quickly turned and slipped her card into the lock and opened the door. Stepping in, she waited for Horatio to follow, turning she saw him close the door behind him. Calleigh moved closer to him, their mouths came crashing together, tongues dueling hungrily. Without releasing their passionate embrace, they crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

As hands and mouths caressed, clothes were removed piece by piece. Horatio's lips began to trace over every inch of bare flesh exposed. Pulling back, he looked into her passion green eyes and held her gaze, "Calleigh are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked. "Yes" she said as she pulled him down onto the bed with her. She began to kiss him again, deeply thoroughly as he lowered himself down onto the bed. The room was filled with soft gasps and cries of passion as arousal reaches a fever peak. They came back down to earth slowly, sharing slow languid kisses as their breathing returned to normal, Horatio rolled off of Calleigh and pulled her close to his side, "I love you", he whispered. As she settled her head on his chest and traces her fingers along it, she looked up at him. "I love you to handsome."

Horatio was awakened by the sun shining in his eyes, slowly he moved off the bed picked up his clothing and headed to the bathroom, quietly closing the door half way behind him. Within minutes Calleigh woke up to the sound of a shower going, looking beside her she knew that it had to be Horatio. Grabbing the sheet, she covered herself and made her way the bathroom.

As she slowly opened the door, she could see form against the frosted glass. She slid the door back, dropping the sheet she joined him wrapping her arms around his waist, placing soft kisses on his back. "Good morning Cal", he whispered as he turned around to face her. "Good morning to you too handsome" she whispered as she pulled his face down to hers and began to kiss him passionately. "When do you have to leave?" she asked as she pulled back. "I'm not leaving without you, and you are on vacation and I'm still on leave" he answered as she start to place kisses between her breasts. Smiling Calleigh pulled his face back up so that she could look at him, "So we have time?" she asked. "Time for what?"

Without answering Calleigh bent her head and her tongue darted out to brush across his lips. Horatio's tongue met hers stroke for stroke as his hands roamed her body, lifting her up he pressed her against the wall. Without question, Calleigh wrapped he legs around his waist and let him do the rest. It was a passionate moment, as water flowed over and between them, steam rising as they both reached where they had wanted to be. As their breathing began to slow down, Calleigh lowered herself from Horatio's grip as he began to pull away. "I think you should finish your shower" she said as she handed him a bottle of shampoo, "You are going to join me are you not?" he asked. Smiling she turned around, letting him massage the shampoo through her long blonde hair.

After they finished washing up, Horatio pushed back the glass door and handed Calleigh a towel. After grabbing one for himself, they both headed back into the bedroom and continued to get dressed. "So we both have about two week off...what should we do?" Horatio asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Looking up at him, Calleigh smiled, well we could stay here..." she trailed off.

Smiling Horatio lowered his head and smiled, "Calleigh as much as I would love to spend the next two weeks with you locked in this room...we do have to get out. It's Vegas, let's enjoy it because when we are called back to work, who knows when we'll get another vacation", answered Horatio. Walking up to Horatio, she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. "Okay, but you have to promise that we will spend...some time here" she said with a chuckle. Kissing the top of her head, Horatio let out a slight laugh, "I promise".

Please, R/R, more to come I promise.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Who knew that two weeks could fly by so fast. One minute Horatio and Calleigh were wrapped up in each other's arms, they had gone out sight seeing, neither one of them thinking about work. The next minute both realize that tomorrow they have to get back to work. "I wish we didn't have to go back", Horatio said as he helped place Calleigh's bags into the taxi. "Yeah, but all good things must come back to an end"she said getting into the taxi. As Horatio slid in beside her, he took her hand and kissed it, "Not this good thing". Smiling Calleigh nodded her head in agreement. "Where can I take you folks?" asked the driver. "To the airport please" answered Horatio, who noticed that Calleigh was probably in her own world as she looked out the window.

"Cal, are you okay? You were quiet pretty much the entire trip to the airport, you barley said a word on the plane or on the way back here", asked Horatio as he placed her bags on her front steps. She silently walked by him and placed her key in the door, "I'm fine..just tired" she said. "Come on Cal, I know you better, what's bothering you?". "I...I'm just worried about what's going to happen" she whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked. Turning around to face him, she lowered her head.

"What's going to happen with us? I mean in Vegas we didn't have to hide our love..but here...it's against rules and..." Horatio took her hand in his, lifting her head so that he could see her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Honey, everything is going to be okay. We don't have to hide anything because I'm sure people already know what's going on. I mean I did go to Vegas to get you. And as for rules, we'll be fine. As long as we don't let our personal relationship interfere with out professional, we're okay...Plus I don't think you boss will mind"

Horatio said with a sheepish grin on his face that made Calleigh smile. "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me think like that. I love you" she said as she pulled him closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too. But I had better get going. We both have to be back at work in the morning", he said as he began to turn to head down the steps. "You don't want to stay the night?" asked Calleigh. Smiling Horatio shook his head, "If I stay, I don't believe that either of us will be doing much sleeping. I think it's best that we sleep alone tonight. I'll see you at work in the morning. I love you" he said as he returned to he taxi, gave Calleigh a quick wave than was off.

Arriving at his place, Horatio paid the driver than headed towards his dark and empty house. 'Mail' he thought as he passed the mail box. 'Gone for 2 weeks, have to be something good in here' he said as he opened it. Looking inside he found a white envelope with no return address on it, shaking his head, he headed inside. Once inside, Horatio made sure that they door was locked, than proceeded to his room. Dropping his bags on the floor beside his bed and placing the envelop beside his bed, Horatio fell on his bed and was asleep within minutes.

Horatio woke with a sudden start, his was sweating and he knew exactly why when he looked down, he was still dressed in his clothes from when he left Las Vegas. Looking at his clock, he realized that he had only been asleep for no more than an hour. 'It felt like forever' he said to himself as he made his way to his bathroom. Moments later, after getting cleaned up, Horatio placed his old clothing near the door and walked back to his bed. As he sat down he saw the white envelop still sitting next to him, 'Might as well see who it's from' he said as he took the envelop in his hands and opened it. Suddenly a black and white picture fell from it onto Horatio's lap, picking it up he saw that it was a sonagram of a baby. 'Marisol' he thought to himself as he took out the folded piece of paper.

'_Horatio, I wanted to send you this sonagram of our baby. The doctor said that so far everything is going good, the baby is in perfect health. I don't know the sex of the baby yet and I will not know until the due date. I hope that everything is going good for you, I haven't talked to Eric but I hope that you two have worked things out. I will keep in touch with you as far as the baby's progress goes, and I'll let you know when the due date is. Take care, and I hope that things are good between you and Calleigh as well. Marisol_'.

As Horatio placed the letter beside him he lifted up the first picture of his unborn child, 'I can't help but think that if anything goes wrong that it's going to be my fault' he whispered. Thought's were running through his head as he layed their staring at the picture, thoughts of if he had made the wrong choice,

'I should be with her through this...no woman should have to go through a pregnancy alone...especially knowing where the father is'. But other thoughts ran through his head, were telling him that he made the right choice, he was right to be where is was, he had Calleigh and they were going to be happy together. 'I shouldn't have opened this letter' he said as he crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. 'I love Calleigh...' he said aloud. 'But I need to take responsibility'he whispered as he looked once last time at the picture before closing his eyes.

Short I know, please dont hate me. I promise I'll update soon. R/R


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Just as Horatio had begun to doze off, he heard a faint knock coming from his front door. 'Who would be here at this time' he said to himself as he rose off the bed and headed downstairs. As he approached the door, Horatio realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt as he looked down at his bare chest. 'Hope they don't mind' he said as he opened the door. "Calleigh?" he said, looking at her as she stood in front of him. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to be alone tonight" she said as she walked into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist. Horatio slowly closed the door and wrapped his arms around Calleigh, pulling him close to her. "Calleigh your cold, come on, come with me" Horatio whispered as he took Calleigh's hand in his and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

As he pulled back the covers of the bed, he could see her out of the corner of his eye as she began to peal off her clothing. Slowly standing to face her, she couldn't look more beautiful "I thought you wanted to sleep" he whispered as he walked closer to her naked body. "We can sleep later...it's still early yet" she said as she leaned her lips into his. Horatio helped move Calleigh to his bed, without breaking the kiss. As Calleigh layed on the bed, Horatio rose over her which made Calleigh look into his blue eyes, "I love you" she whispered. Resting his weight on his elbows, Horatio leaned down to kiss her, "I love you too" he breathed.

Their love making wasn't quick, taking their time to taste and explore each other was what they wanted. After all was done, Horatio rolled over onto his back, as Calleigh snuggled into his arms placing kisses on his chest, "Calleigh, if you continue to do that...neither one of us are going to be awake enough to head into work" whispered Horatio. Stopping the kisses, Calleigh lifted her head to look at him, "And that would be a bad thing?" she asked. Smiling he nodded, "At this point...yes. We have lots of time. Sleep now".

"So are they going to show up today or what?" asked Eric as he and Alex drank their coffee in the break room. "I don't know, all I know is that they should've been back last night" Alex said as she took a seat on the couch. "Hey has anyone seen H or Cal?" asked Ryan as he entered the room. "No, we don't know where they are" answered Eric. "Don't know where who are?" Horatio asked as he and Calleigh walked in.

"Nothing H, we were just wondering if you two had gotten lost on your way...Welcome back" Eric said as she patted Horatio on the shoulder. "Well it's good to be back" he said. "So honey, how was Vegas" asked Alex as she patted a seat indicating for Calleigh to come and sit. Taking a seat beside Alex, Calleigh looked over at Horatio, than smiled " Vegas was great...thank you Alex for everything" she whispered. "Anytime honey, you just needed a little push".

"Listen Eric, can I speak with you for a sec?" asked Horatio. Nodding his head, Eric and Horatio headed into his office. "They sure fixed this up fast" Horatio said as he looked around, noticing the repairs that had been done. "Listen H, I'm real sorry about everything that happened" said Eric as he took a seat. "I know you are, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you...I received a letter from Marisol yesterday. I need you to tell me where she is Eric" said Horatio. "I can't do that H I'm sorry. I promised her that I wouldn't let you know, she said that you had things to work out here and that she'd let you know how the baby was doing", he said shaking his head.

"Eric, I need to take responsibility for what's happened. She's carrying my child, its my responsibility to make sure that everything is okay." Eric stood up, stepping beside his boss "Do you love her"? He asked. Turning to face Eric, Horatio lowered his head. "Eric, I don't think it's right for you to ask me that" answered Horatio.

"She's my sister, my only family that I have left, it's a simple question H...do you love Marisol?". "I do" he whispered raising his head to look at Eric, but what he saw was the last thing he needed to see. Calleigh was standing at the door, tears forming in her eyes as she headed into the hallway. "Calleigh wait" called Horatio as ran passed Eric hoping to catch her.

Another short one I know, next chapter should be up in a few. Enjoy, dont forget to R/R please


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Calleigh raced to find her keys in her purse as she made her way to the hummer. She could hear Horatio calling for her, but choose to ignore him. "Calleigh will you just stop and listen to me. Let me explain" he called. "I don't want to hear it Horatio, I can't believe that I let you do this to me again" she cried as she fumbled for her keys. Finally catching up with her, Horatio stopped to catch his breathe, "Calleigh please, I know that what you heard sounded wrong, but please let me explain" he panted. Turing around, Horatio saw the redness in her eyes, filled with both sadness and anger.

"You have 1 minute Horatio Caine" she said . "Calleigh when I said that 'I love Marisol' what I meant was I love her for giving me a child. She'll always have a place in my heart because of what she's given me. Cal you have to believe me that is doesn't go beyond that. I love you. And I will never love anyone else the way I love you. You have to believe me" he whispered as he stepped closer to her. "Why were you asking Eric to tell you where she was? So that you can go and be with her"? Calleigh asked. "In a way yes...she's pregnant and she needs me, she's alone wherever she is and while she is carrying my baby she is my responsibility. Calleigh she didn't get this way by herself...I would do the same for you if you were pregnancy with my child. I'd always be there for you, whenever you needed me".

As Calleigh whipped the tears in her eyes she looked up at Horatio, "Are you saying that you want to have a baby with me?" she asked. "When we are both ready...I would love to have a baby with you. Calleigh no matter what, baby or no baby I'm always going to be there for you. I love you and only you Calleigh" he whispered as he stepped closer to her, taking her face in his hands Horatio leaned down as he placed his lips on hers.

"I love you too...I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I really should stop doing that" cried Calleigh. Horatio pulled back, to whip the left over tears away from her eyes, "It's okay, a little run never killed anyone. Plus that way I can continue to do this" he said as he leaned down once more, this time placing a more passionate kiss on her soft wet lips. "We should get back to work Horatio" whispered Calleigh as she pulled back to catch her breath. "I agree" he whispered as he laced his fingers through hers and headed back into the building.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked as she came running into Horatio's office. "I don't know, but I think that there's something more to their relationship now more than ever" answered Eric. "What did you say to him?" Looking at Alex Eric shook his head, "He wanted to know where Marisol was, so that he could be with her through the pregnancy, I asked him if he loved her he said yes, and I guess Cal heard the whole thing. She ran out of here crying and H went after her"

Eric said as he headed out the door, "I'll talk to you later Alex". 'Horatio, you better not have screwed things up again' whispered Alex herself as she left his office. As she walked out into the hallway, she saw Horatio and Calleigh come out of the elevator with smiles on their face, "Please tell me that everything is okay and that I don't have to push anyone again" she said walking up to them. As the two looked at one another than at Alex Calleigh smiled, "We're good Alex, I've learned that I need to start letting him explain things before I take off. But we're good" "Okay, well I have to get back to work, Horatio I know that there is a stack of paper work waiting for you as well", Alex said as she left the two alone.

"Okay, well I better get to that work. I'll see you later" he whispered, squeezing her hand slightly. Nodding her head, Calleigh left and headed down to the ballistics lab and Horatio headed to his office. As he took a seat at his desk, he found a folded white piece of paper, opening it up he knew that it was from Eric.

'_H, I promised Marisol that I wouldn't tell you. But you have to realize what you are doing, and what you want. You can't keep going back n' fourth between them both. Marisol is doing fine, if she needs anything she'll call. It's your choice...but I think you should talk it over with Calleigh.'_

As he folded the paper back, Horatio placed it in his pocket. 'Cuba. I never thought that she'd go there' he said to himself. Placing his head in his hands, he knew that he had a bit of thinking to do. 'I need to talk to Calleigh' he said as he rose from his desk, he knew that if he didn't let her in on this than it would put another strain on their relationship. As he entered the ballistics lab, he saw her standing as she test fired a gun. He watched her movement, 'God she's beautiful' he thought, as she waited for her.

"You know that I could press sexual harassment charges against you for staring" said Calleigh as she took her ear muffs off and took the clip out of the gun placing it down. "That may be true...but first I need to talk to you" whispered Horatio as he took a step back from Calleigh. "This seems serious are you okay?" she asked. Horatio slowly pulled the white folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to Calleigh. Taking it from his hands, she slowly opened it. "Cuba" she whispered. "Are you going?" she asked. "I don't know, that's why I'm here. I don't want to keep anything from you anymore Calleigh, I don't want to ruin this. I want to discuss this with you" he answered not moving from where he was standing.

"Horatio, I know that you feel as if you have a responsibility to her because she's carrying you child...but what does this have to do with me? Is it because Eric think's you should?" she asked. As Horatio stepped closer to her, he took her hands in his. "No, it's because you and I are in this together. I love you. And yes I believe that I do have a responsibility to be with her, but I also have a responsibility here, my job... and you. If you don't want me to go, I wont." "All I have to do is say 'No'." she said as she looked up at Horatio.

"Yes, that's all." Taking her hands out of his, she wrapped them around his neck as she pulled him into her embrace. "I don't want to talk about it here. Dinner tonight, my place" she whispered into his shoulder. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he pulled back, 8 O'clock. We'll discuss it than". "Horatio...thank you for coming to me. It means a lot to know that you'll do that for me" Calleigh whispered as she stepped back, heading towards the booth where she had layed her gun. "I do anything for you Calleigh" Horatio said as she walked out of the room, leaving Calleigh with a smile on her face.

Please R/R more to come...dun dun dun..sorry couldn't resist.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

As Calleigh returned home, she made her way to the kitchen, being glad to be home. As hard as she did to concentrate on her work she couldn't, she couldn't help but think about what Horatio has said. 'I want him to the do the right thing, but I'm afraid as to what will happen if he goes' she said to herself. Pulling the groceries out of the bad, she began to prepare what she was going to make for her and Horatio.

"Honey are you okay?" asked Alex as she caught Horatio heading towards the elevator. "Yeah, just been doing some thinking?" he said. "About what?" she asked. "Eric told me where Marisol was, and I went and told Calleigh about me going down to be with Marisol during the pregnancy. I told her that all she has to say is 'No' and I wont go." "What did she say?" "I don't know" he said looking down at his feet. "She's going to tell me tonight, she's making dinner for us".

"Horatio, I'm sure that she has thought this through. But you also have to think about this too. If you decide to be with Marisol through the whole pregnancy, your looking at being away from Calleigh for 6 months. You have to think about how she feels during that too" said Alex as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Thanks Alex" Horatio said as he walked into the elevator, and watched Alex as the doors closed.

'Knock Knock', walking towards the door as she opened it, she saw Horatio standing there with flowers and a bottle of wine in hand. "You didn't ask me to bring anything, so I thought I'd bring these" he said handing them to her. "Horatio their beautiful...are you trying to help me decide my answer?" she asked. Smiling Horatio nodded his head, "Guilty" he whispered. "It's okay, I"I've already decided, but I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to do now is enjoy this dinner with the man that I love" she said as she took Horatio's hand in hers and lead him into the house.

Horatio placed the wine on the table and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard as he placed the flowers on the counter. "Cal, this looks amazing" he said as he handed her a glass of wine. "Make a toast" she whispered. "A toast to us, may our love beat anything that comes our way and may we be able to share our loves with others around us. I love you" he said as she clicked his glass with her and instead of taking a sip he leaned down as kissed Calleigh. "I love you to" she said.

"Now let's eat, I'm starving". As they took their seats, both enjoyed the meal that was prepared. "You did as excellent job Cal. This roast is amazing...just like you". "Thank you Horatio, but don't get use to this just yet. I'm still waiting for you to cook dinner", she said with a smirk which made Horatio chuckle. "Don't worry I have special plans for that time".

Finishing their meal, Horatio rose from the table and gathered the dirty dishes and placed them on the counter as he turned the water on. "You don't have to do those Horatio" said Calleigh as she began to clear the left over food off the table. "You cooked a wonderful meal, the least I can do if the dishes" he answered. As Horatio continued to do the dishes and once the table was clear, Calleigh stepped into the living room to turn some music on.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams **_

Stepping back from the CD playing, Calleigh began to slowly sway to the music, but was startled when she felt a paid of arms wrap around her waist. "Dishes done?" she asked. Horatio slowly began to place kisses on her neck before turning her around, "I've decided that they can wait" he whispered. "May I have this dance" he asked. Calleigh rose her arms and wrapped them around Horatio's neck as his hands remained on her waist. Pulling closely to each other, the two swayed to the music, with every beat.

**_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you _**

"This is so prefect." whispered Calleigh as she stepped closer into Horatio. "Yes it is..." he started as he lifted her head to his and kissed her passionately. Calleigh stepped back after the kiss and walked over to the CD played, Horatio looked at her questionably as she turned the music up than made her way back to him. Taking his hand in hers, they made their way towards her bedroom. "I want you to make love to me Horatio" she whispered as she pulled him to the bed. "You know you didn't have to ask" he said with a smile.

**_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes _**

Pushing herself back on the bed, Horatio slowly began to remove her clothing piece by piece. "God your beautiful Calleigh" he whispered as he placed soft kisses between her breasts. A soft moan was heard in the room, lifting his head, Horatio looked at Calleigh who had her eyes closed. "Cal are you okay?" he asked. "Cal open your eyes", opening her eyes she smiled. "I'm prefect".

They made love slowly, wanting to prolong the experience. When they finally came they came together, moaning each other's name as pure ecstasy engulfed them. Slipping out of her, Horatio rolled onto his back, pulling Calleigh with him so she rested on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time.

**_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you _**

"Go" whispered Calleigh as she snuggled closer into Horatio. "What did you say?"he asked looking down at her. "I want you to go. I've thought about it, your right, Marisol shouldn't be alone during this". "Are you sure?" Horatio asked lifting Calleigh's face to his. Smiling she nodded, "As long as you promise to come back to me" she whispered. "I promise. I love you" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you to".

_**Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

****

**_PLLLLEASE R/R...MORE TO COME...just getting started really _**


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Both Horatio and Calleigh were awaken by the sound of a beeper going off, as Horatio reached for his pants, he pulled out his beeper. "Cal, we've got a DB...we gotta get up" he said as she pulled the covers back. "5 more minutes please" she whispered. "Later hon, come up, Get up"

Horatio said as he scooped her up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom. About half an hour later, both Calleigh and Horatio were ready to go. "Let's just take one vehicle." Horatio said pulling out his keys to the hummer. "Don't you think they might get suspicious about that?" Calleigh asked as she leaned on the hummer. "I don't care. Come on let's go". The two hoped into the hummer and headed off.

"Did you page them?" asked Eric as he retrieved his kit from the hummer. "Yes I did, they'll be here in a sec". Ryan said as the two headed to the scene. "Nice of you to join us gentlemen" said Horatio with a smile "H, we didn't even see you get here" Eric said as he looked at his boss. Smiling Calleigh rose to her feet, "That's what you get for worrying where everyone else is" she whispered as she walked passed him. "Alex what can you tel me" asked Horatio looking down at her while she examined the body.

"She suffered multiple stab wounds to the back. The cut on her hands and throat, seems like she may have tired to stop the killer from cutting her throat and so they sliced her hands than went for her neck. Poor baby..we'll take good care of you"

Alex said as she rose to her feet. "I'll know more once I get her back" "Thank you Alex" said Horatio. "Okay, let's see what we can find out, witnesses and evidence". "Is it just me, or does he seem to be in a hurry to solve this case" Ryan whispered as he and Eric began to collected the bits of evidence. "Yah a little bit. Don't blame him though, this one just doesn't seem right", answered Eric.

"Okay Alex what do we have here" Horatio asked as he walked into autopsy. "She definitely tried to stop her attacker. There are so sings of sexual abuse, toxicology came back negative, she was in perfect health..." "What's wrong Alex"

"Horatio I found a fatal wound to the abdomen...she was about 2 months pregnant." whispered Alex. "Pregnant...Alex...can you get a DNA sample from the fetus? If we find out who the father is...we may have our killer" As Alex nodded her head, Horatio placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard". 'Come on Alex, you've had to do this before' she said to herself as she lifted her scapple.

"Okay people, so what do we have so far?" asked Horatio as he entered trace. "Names Janet Kelly, 25. No record of husband or boyfriend, mother lives here in Miami." Calleigh said. "No murder weapon, we have to DNA samples from the blood but nothing to run the one against. Ran it through IFAS and nothing came up" answered Eric. "Maybe you can try and run it against this" called Alex as she entered the room holding a contained. "It's a DNA sample from both mother and father of the fetus".

"Eric, run this through IFAS again, there has to be something. Calleigh you and Ryan go and talk to the mother, see if she can help us with anything...a boyfriend...a friend anything...and I am going to go back to the scene, our killer has to got have left something behind", said Horatio as they all made their way out of the room.

"Mrs Kelly, I'm Calleigh Dueqence with the Crime Lab this si Ryan Wolfe. We'd like to talk to you about your daughter Janet." "Please come in" the woman said as she moved out of the way to let them in. "Mrs Kelly can you tell us if Janet had been seeing anyone at all?"asked Ryan watching the older woman sit down. "She was seeing this nice young man, he works at the gym...the Gold's gym I believe." "Do you know his name by any chance?"

Calleigh asked as she took a seat beside the woman, who's hands had begun to tremble. "Jason...Jason Riley...Do you think that he could've had something to do with Kelly's death?" the woman asked. "We don't know, but we're going to go and talk to Jason and find out. Thank you for your time Mam." Ryan said as he and Calliegh headed for the door. "Please, get whoever did this to my baby", the woman cried as she watched them leave.

"Excuse me, is there a Jason Riley working here?" Calleigh asked as she made her way up to the front desk. "Yah..umm I think he's in the locker room" said the woman. "Not a problem, thank you". "You Jason?" asked Ryan. "Yah, who's asking?" he said. "We're with the Crime Lab, we want to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend Janet" "Okay, but I don't know anything. I haven't talked to her in about 2 months...since I found out..." he stopped when he saw the look on both Calleigh and Ryan's face. "When you found that she was pregnant."

"Listen, I told her I wasn't ready for kids...but I still wanted to be with her. She kept telling me that I had to accept my responsibility. I told her that she had to chose between me and that thing and well that's the end of it". "Well that thing, was a baby and we're taking you in" said Ryan as he pulled out his handcuffs from his belt. "For what" yelled Jason. "Well Jason, with your little our raged, you just gave us motive. Losing the woman you love to your own child...nice job" Calleigh said as she and Ryan escorted him back to CSI.

please R/R. more to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Just as Calleigh and Ryan walked out of the interrogation room, Horatio came out of the elevator. "Did you find anything new H?" asked Ryan. Horatio lifted up 2 plastic bags, "A piece of fabric looks like something from gym uniform..and this."Calleigh and Ryan looked at one another, "The murder weapon. We found the boyfriend, he says that he hasn't talked to Janet for about 2 months when she told him she was pregnant. He had told her that he still wanted to be with her, but she had to get rid of the baby..she said no so he left". "Mr Wolfe, take these to trace and let me know what you find out.

Calleigh, that sounds like motive" Horatio said as he looked at Jason sitting at the table. "H we have a problem" called Eric as he came running up to the two. "What is it Eric" asked Horatio. "I got bad news, we ran the DNA sample we got from Jason against the blood, it's not a match...but neither is the DNA from the fetus. He's not the father". "Okay, so the ex boyfriend finds out that his girlfriend cheated on him...forgives her but doesn't want the child. Someone didn't want the baby or her...we need to find our second suspect" said Calleigh. "I'm going to go and have a chat with Jason" said Horatio as he walked away from Eric and Calleigh.

"Mr. Riley...we have evidence that you weren't the father of Janet's baby, but by the look on your face you knew that and you know who the father is...so save me the trouble and tell me who it is." Horatio said as he took a seat across from him. "You I loved her with all my heart, I go away one weekend and come back to find out that she...she cheated on me. I forgave her for it but than she told me that she was pregnant...I couldn't raise a child that wasn't mine. I told her I loved her but I couldn't love the baby and she said that the baby comes with her now. She chose the baby over me." Jason answered as he played with his fingers that were trembling.

"Jason..who is the father of the baby". "My best friend...Carl Langley. He works at the gym as well. I swear I didn't kill her...I loved so much. I was mad and upset but not enough to kill her" he cried as tears began to form in his yes. "Calleigh you and I are heading back to the gym, Eric find out what Ryan has on those traces and let me know".

"I'm looking for Carl Langley?" Calleigh asked as she walked up to the desk. "I'm Carl..what can I help you with officers?" he asked. "Carl, that cut looks like it must've hurt. How'd you do it?" Horatio asked as he looked at his hand. "Caught it on the bars over there, damn thing slipped" he answered.

"I don't think so Carl. I think that you cut yourself on the knife that you used to kill Janet Kelly." said Horatio as he approached him. "Janet Kelly...that chick is dead. I haven't seen her in a few days. Okay we were together once, and she said that it was a mistake, but I felt like it was real and I wanted to be with her" Carl said looking away from both Calleigh and Horatio. "You wanted to be with her, but she wanted to be with Jason. Carl we're taking you into custody", Calleigh said as she began to escort him to the hummer.

After putting Carl in the back, Calleigh took a seat on the passenger side and placed her head back against the rest. "Cal are you okay? You look a little pale?" Horatio whispered as she took his seat behind the wheel. "Yah, just a little tired...didn't get much sleep" she said winking at him.

As Calleigh opened her kit she grabbed a swab and approached Carl, "We have a warrant for a DNA sample from you. Open wide". "You have nothing to match it against." he said after she was done. "You see Carl that's where your wrong", Horatio said as him and Calleigh left the room.

"I'm going to take this trace and put a rush on it" "Calleigh...you feeling alright...you've been looking kinda pale since you got back from your vacation" called Alex as she made her way up to Calleigh. "Do I really look that bad. Horatio just asked me that same thing" she said with a smile. "I'm fine, I didn't get a lot asleep last night" "Honey you need to go and sit somewhere and relax, eat something" said Alex.

"I can't eat, I tried to eat toast before we got to the crime scene but it didn't stay down to long. Oh, and I was wonder if you'd like to come with Horatio and I to the airport, the sooner we get this case solved the sooner he can catch his flight." asked Calleigh. Smiling Alex nodded "Yah, I'd love to". "Okay great...any ways, sorry Alex I have to get these to trace. I'll talk to you later", said Calleigh as she walked away, leaving Alex with a worried look on her face.

Moments later, Horatio entered trace, "Mr Wolfe what do you have?" he asked. "The fibre that you found, match Carl's uniform at work. But the finger print doesn't only match his...the finger print matches Jason as well. Both didn't end up with the girl, so both killed her." "Okay, Eric what do you have" "Blood matches Carl, so Jason didn't cut himself but we can put him at the scene...footprints that Calleigh pulled matches his", said Eric. "Thank you gentlemen".

"So Calleigh, which one do you want to talk to first?" asked Horatio as he walked up behind her. "I'll take Jason, you can talk to Carl" she said with a smile as she headed into the room. "Jason, we've matched your footprint to the ones found at the crime scene. So stop lying to us and tell me what really happened." she said as she took a seat. "Okay okay...when I found out that Carl was the father I went and confronted him. But he told me that he wanted to be with her, btu she wouldn't have him and that it was a mistake. I than told him that I couldn't be with her because of the baby. He said that he didn't want a baby and that he only wanted Janet" he started.

"Carl, we have a match from your DNA to the blood found around Janet's body, the fibres on your shirt and also the fingerprints on the knife are yours. So why don't you try and do yourself a favour. Tell me what happened." Horatio said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the young man. "I wasn't ' the only one who killed her. Jason was there too.

She came to me and told me that I was going to be a dad, I didn't want that. I just wanted sex...she didn't want to be with me, She said that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Jason came to me and asked me about what happened. He told me that he couldn't be with her unless she did something about the baby but she wouldn't. So we had to end it so that we wouldn't be fighting over her. We both loved her, but we needed to do what we thought was right for out friendship. No girl should come between friends." Carl said with a smirk on his face.

"Bro's before Hoes. I loved her but my friendship means more to me." Jason finished saying.

Both gentlemen were escorted out of the room in handcuffs, as the team watched them walk off. "Both said that they loved her, but neither could love the baby" whispered Calleigh who jumped a little when she felt Horatio's hand on her back. "No woman should have to suffer through that. Weather the pregnancy was conceived out of love or a mistake. But some people don't understand" said Ryan as she walked off who was followed by Eric.

"So handsome, now that the case is solved...should we get you to the airport.?" asked Calleigh as she looked up at him. "Are you sure Calleigh, I mean I can cancel my flight." "I'm sure, I asked Alex to come I hope that's okay?", said Calleigh as she and Horatio headed for the elevator. "Not a problem. I told Eric what I was doing, I don't know if he's told Marisol or not, but I guess I'll find out".

"Horatio, why don't you go and get checked in", Alex said as the three of them got out of the hummer. "Honey, are you sure this is what you want?" asked Alex. As she and Calleigh headed into the airport. "Horatio asked me that too, I'm sure. I mean he loves me and I love him it's only for a few months...things will be fine. I have you guys here" said Calleigh. "My plane is starting to board, I have to get going" Horatio called walking up to them. "Alex thank you for everything, take care of her for me" he said pulling Alex into a hug, "I will, tell Marisol we're all praying that everything is going to be okay", she said.

"Cal..come here." said Horatio as he took her hand in his. "Just say 'No' and I wont go. It's not too late" "Horatio, I'll be fine. You promised me you'd come back to me." she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I did, and when I come back I'm going to marry you" he whispered. "Are you proposing?" she asked. Horatio pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket and got down on one knee. "I am. Calleigh I love you and when I get back I'm going to marry you...assuming you'll say yes" he said opening the box which showed a beautiful diamond ring. "Horatio..."

"Cal I was going to wait until I got back. But I wanted you to know how much I love you and that I am coming back to you." "Oh Horatio...yes...yes I'll marry you" she cried as Horatio placed the ring on her finger. "Okay.. Congratulations both of you but Horatio if you don't go your going to miss your plane." said Alex as she placed a hand on the two of them.

"Okay your right. I love you so much Calleigh...I'll see you soon" whispered Horatio as he placed a passionate kiss on Calleigh's lips. "I love you too. Take care..of yourself...and Marisol" she whispered. "Bye Alex" he said as he headed into his terminal.

Calleigh and Alex both watched as Horatio boarded his plane. "You ready to go" asked Calleigh as she turned toward Alex, who had her hands on her hips. "What?" asked Calleigh. "Why didn't you tell him?" she said. "Tell who what?" asked Calleigh. "Why didn't you tell Horatio?" repeated Alex. "Okay I'm confused...tell Horatio what?". "That your pregnant" whispered Alex.

Please R/R, more to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Calleigh watched as the plane took off. "I couldn't, I just realized about a week after we came back from Vegas. If I would have told him than he would've stayed. As much as I wanted that, Marisol needs him, she's all alone she needs someone. I have all of you here with me."

"Honey, I know that, it's just that don't you think you should've told him. I mean You've already been keeping this from him for almost a month, and when he comes back and sees you.. he's going to know that your pregnant" said Alex. "He isn't going to be gone that long...I'll be fine. I will tell him" she whispered. "Can we please head back...I'm hungry" "The joys of being pregnant" Alex said as her and Calleigh headed back to the hummer.

6 MONTHS LATER...

"Horatio how's Marisol doing?" asked Calleigh as she grabbed another handful of cheesy puffs. "She's doing fine, she's do anytime now. Doctor here said that we should think about coming back to Miami, it'd be easier to give birth there..how are you doing?" he said.

"I'm doing fine, cases haven't been much trouble, for once it seems like Miami is quiet. I miss you, you know that" said Calleigh. A smile appeared on Horatio's face, "I miss you too Cal. I love you, have you thought about the wedding anymore?" he asked. "I did for a bit, but it just doesn't seem right

to plan our wedding until you get back home" Calleigh said with a smile. "I agree, it shouldn't be much longer, I'll let you know when I get into Miami" he said just as he was about to hang up. "Wait, your not going to tell me when your coming home" she said with a loud tone making sure Horatio heard her. "Nope, it's a surprise. I love you Cal. See you soon" he said as he hung up. "How's she doing?" asked Marisol as she adjusted in her seat. "Good, she's doing good. Said that Miami's been quiet, so that's good. Didn't miss you much while I was gone...besides her", he answered.

"Horatio, I'm so happy that you came and were with me throughout this. As much as I didn't want to admit it...I didn't want to be alone" Marisol said as she lowered her head and looked at her feet. "Marisol, this baby is mine too and I'm going to do what ever I can to take care of the two of you. I'm just glad that you told me about the baby before you left, I may have never had known that you were pregnant." he said as he placed his hand on hers.

"I would have never have kept my pregnancy from you. I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you when I found out" "Excuse me Miss, Sir, your going to have to put your seatbelts back on, we're about to land" the sturdiest said as she approached Marisol and Horatio. Horatio helped Marisol buckle her seatbelt back on.

"Ladies and gentleman, please make sure you seatbelts are fastened. We will be arriving in Miami in about 10 minutes. We hope that you've enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing United Airlines."

Once off the plane, both Marisol and Horatio headed towards baggage when all of a sudden Marisol cried out in pain. "Marisol what's wrong?" asked Horatio and he rushed to her side. "I..I think my water just broke" she cried. "I'm getting you to a hospital" he said as he picked her up into his arms and ran towards the closet taxi. "I need you to take us to the hospital..she's gone into labour" yelled Horatio as he carefully placed Marisol in the back seat.

"She better not have that baby in the back of my cab...I just cleaned it" said the taxi driver. "Well if you don't start moving I might have too" cried Marisol. "It's okay, just breath" said Horatio as he took her hand in his. "I'm going to give Eric a call, he can meet us there". Taking out his cell phone with his free hand, Horatio dialled Eric's number. "Delko" he answered.

"Eric, it's Horatio." he said. "H, what are you doing, where are you?" he asked. "Marisol and I are on our way to the hospital, we had just gotten in and her water broke. Meet us there" said Horatio as he hung the phone up.

Quickly Eric put his phone away and ran down the hall, "Eric where's the fire?" asked Alex. "Marisol and Horatio are back, my sister just went into labour, I'm on my way there" he called running towards the elevator. "I'll meet you there later on" Alex said as she watched him give a quick wave as the doors closed.

"I need a Gurney here." yelled Horatio as he ran out of the cab and into the ER. "Sir what's the problem?" asked a nurse. "I have a pregnant woman in the backseat of the cab". Horatio watched as 2 nurses and a doctor helped Marisol onto the Gurney and rushed her into the ER.

"Sir, your going to have to wait here.." said the nurse. "No, I'm the father. I need to be with her" he said. As the nurse handed him some scrubs she told him to follow her. "Honey I'm here, just breath Marisol, you can do this" he whispered as he took her hand in his. "Marisol your going great, I need you to give me push" said the doctor. "It hurts..I can't do this" she cried. "Yes you can...you've made it this far, don't you give up you fought for this baby..come on now push" Horatio said as she squeezed his hand. "That's it Marisol, I have the shoulders...now one more big push on 3...1...2...3...push" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she cried as she pushed one last time.

The room all of a sudden went quiet, but was filled with the cries of a baby. "Congratulations you two, you have a baby girl." said the doctor as she showed her to them. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?". As the handed Horatio the scissors, he gently cut the cord. "We'll just get her cleaned up for you" said the nurse. "You did it Marisol...you did it."

"Here you go" As the nurse handed the baby to Horatio he felt a tear drop from his eyes. "She has your eyes" whispered Marisol looking up at her daughter. Smiling Horatio nodded his head, "Have you two chosen a name for her?" asked the doctor. Looking down at Marisol than at his daughter, Horatio smiled. "Angelina Shopia Delko Caine" he said. "Marisol do you want to hold her?" he asked as he turned to her. "Marisol?" he asked. Looking down, Horatio saw that Marisol's eyes were closed.

"Mr. Caine, we're going to have to ask you to leave" the doctor said as the nurse took Angelina out of his arms. "What's wrong with her" he asked. "Mr Caine we need you to leave" "NO, I want to know what's wrong with her" he yelled. Just than Angelina began to cry again. "It's okay baby, mommy's going to be fine"he whispered trying to calm his daughter down as the doctors worked on Marisol.

"Hi I'm looking for my sister, she was just brought in here a while ago, went into labour" Eric asked as he made his way to the front desk. "And you are?" asked the receptionist. "I'm her brother" he answered. "She's in room 203". As Eric ran down the hall, he saw Horatio leaning against the wall looking down at his feet.

"H...I got here as soon as I could...where is she...where's my sister? Did you have a boy or a girl?" he asked quickly. Slowly Horatio raised his head to look at the younger man. "Eric..." he started. "What's wrong H?" he asked. "Eric...she didn't make it...Marisol didn't make it" he whispered "What do you mean she didn't make it?". "She died...doctors said that because she stopped taking her medication for her cancer to make sure the baby was healthy finally caught up with her. She was so tired" he said as he lowered his head back down.

"Did she get to see the baby?" asked Eric as he approached Horatio. Slowly he nodded his head, "Yes..beautiful baby girl...Angelina Shopia...Delko Caine. We picked it out while we were in Cuba...I'm sorry Eric", "So am I" answered Eric as he placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "So I am".

Please R/R more to come soon I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Ryan have you seen Alex?" called Calleigh as she stepped out of the elevator. "I don't know, she was talking to Eric and he took out of here pretty fast. Aren't you suppose to be at home resting..that's the whole point of maternity leave" he said. "It's not like I'm coming in to work...I just need to talk to Alex. Do you know why Eric left?" asked Calleigh. "Ummmm...I..." he started. "Ryan what is it?" "He took off to the hospital. Marisol's water broke shortly after her and Horatio got off the plane. Look I wasn't sure if I should tell you...I didn't know that you didn't know H was back".

Calleigh turned away and headed back into the elevator. "Cal where are you going?" he called. "To the hospital" she said as the doors closed. 'Why didn't he tell me...maybe he wanted it to be a surprise...well now I have one for him' she said to herself as she placed her hands on her swollen stomach. Stepping out of the elevator Calleigh headed towards the hummer, once inside she started the engine and headed off towards the hospital. All of a sudden her cell phone began to ring, Calleigh reached into her purse and grabbed it, "Hello" she said.

"Calleigh, Hi, I heard that you were looking for me" Alex said on the other line. "Yeah, I couldn't remember now though what it was sorry" she said. Calleigh heard a slight chuckle on Alex's side, "That's okay, where are you?" asked Alex. "I'm heading to the hospital, Marisol gave birth and...Horatio is back and I guess now is as good as time to tell him that I'm pregnant." she said. "I don't think your going to have to tell him, once he sees you he'll know. Good Luck"

Alex said, but before Calleigh could answer Alex heard the sound of tires screeching and Calleigh screaming. "Oh my god...Calleigh...Calleigh are you there?"she cried. Running, Alex went to find Ryan. "Ryan I think something just happened to Calleigh, I need you to run a GPS on her cell phone", Alex said as she tried to fight back the tears. Ryan didn't even have to ask, just by looking at Alex he knew that this was bad. "She's at the corner of 10st and 5th avenue by Reeves Park". "Let's go" Alex called as both her and Ryan ran out to the hummer.

"Mam, hold on we're going to get you out of there"a firefighter said as he and others tried to get Calleigh out of the hummer. "She's still not conscious man" one said. "She has a pulse and she's pregnant, we work harder to get her now out".

"Oh my god" whispered Alex as her and Ryan appeared at the scene. "I'm sorry your going to have to stand back" an officer said. "I'm CSI" Ryan said as he showed his badge, the officer lifted the tape and let them pass. "What happened here" asked Ryan.

"Woman was side struck by a drunk driver, she's still trapped in the vehicle, non responsive." "A drunk driver at this time of the day, I thought I had seen it all". As they approached the scene, Ryan instantly saw the hummer. 'Oh my god' he said quietly. "Calleigh" cried Alex as she ran closer but was stopped by the firefighters. "Their getting her out, she's conscious now...their taking her to Jackson memorial" he said.

"I know her, her name is Calleigh Duquesne she's a CSI with Miami Dade". "We know we found her ID. Mam if you'll excuse me. You can meet her up at the hospital". Nodding her head, Alex felt a pair of arms pull her into a chest. "Ryan...what if..." Pulling her closer, Ryan held her tightly. "She's going to be okay Alex. She has a lot to live for...she's a fighter. Come on, let's head to the hospital".

"H...do you want some coffee or something" asked Eric as he approached Horatio was sitting beside his daughter. "I'm okay" he whispered. "H come on, go and get some coffee. I can watched her. I'm sure she's not going anywhere. It'll give me some time to bond with my niece" he said with a smile. "Okay, I'll be back in a few" Horatio said as he rose to his feet, looking down at his daughter he placed a soft kiss on her head. "I love you" he whispered.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the coffee is please" he asked at the desk. "Straight down the hall and to your left" said the nurse. "Thank you".

As Horatio poured his cup of coffee, he lifted his head in confusion as he thought he heard Alex. Shaking his head, he finished up and headed back to his daughter when he saw Ryan holding a teary eyed Alex. Placing his coffee down, he headed towards them. "Alex what's wrong" he asked. "Calleigh...she was...she..." but that's all she could get out. "Ryan what happened, where's Calleigh" he asked looking into his eyes.

"There was an accident...DD side struck her...she was conscious when they left the scene but that's all we know" he said. Suddenly a doctor came out, "Is anyone family of Miss Duquesne?" he asked "I am...well I'm her fiance" said Horatio. "Well both mother and baby are okay. She has a little bump on her forehead, and a few cuts and scrapes but they should both be released tomorrow. She's in room 203", he said as eh headed off.

Turning around, Horatio didn't know what to say. "Both...baby..." he said. "H...we promised her we wouldn't tell you...she wanted too" Ryan said. "How far...along is she" he asked looking at Alex. "About 6 months... there were so many things...and than you left" Without saying a word Horatio turned and headed for Calleigh's room. As he opened the door he saw her lying there, hands on her pregnant stomach. "Why didn't you tell me" he said as he walked closer to her. Turning her head, she saw Horatio standing there, hands on hips anger and sadness showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want you to have to chose between Marisol and I. She needed you more", whispered Calleigh. "Calleigh I can't believe you of all people would lie to me. Unless the baby wasn't mine" he said with anger in his voice. "I can't...can't believe you think that I would cheat on you. Did I once ever ask you the entire time you were in Cuba with your ex if anything happened. NO! Because I trusted you." she cried.

"And I trusted you to tell me everything...but you lied to me." he yelled raising his voice. "Get out of here now...I don't ever want to see you again" she screamed as she pulled off her ring and threw it at his head, hitting him above the eye. "Not a problem" he said picking up the ring and slamming the door behind him.

dun dun dun please R/R


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

Walking down the hall, he felt blood start to trickle down his face, but ignored it. As he approached the door to his daughter's room he found Eric standing with Ryan and Alex. "What's going on" he asked. "Horatio...I was just talking to her about her mom..and all of a sudden the machines started to go off...the doctors are in with her now...working on her" Eric explained.

"Work...working on her..why. She was fine. They said that she was a healthy baby" he yelled as he headed for the door, but was stopped as it opened. "Mr. Caine" the doctor started. "What's wrong with my daughter" Horatio asked. "We're not sure, she's stable for now. We had to intabate her to help her breath. We're running tests to determine what made her stop breathing, you can go and see her now" he said. "Horatio..." whispered Alex. "I want to be alone with my daughter" he said walking into the room and slamming the door.

"I don't think things went good with Calleigh" said Ryan. "Why would you say that" asked Eric. "Because when he went to go and see her, he didn't have a cut above his eye and the last time I saw that ring that he had in his hand, it was on Calleigh's fingers" he said. "I'm going to go and talk to Calleigh. Ryan I'll let you know if anything changes" said Alex as she headed towards Calleigh's room.

"Listen Eric, I'm sorry to hear about Marisol. What are you going to do?" he asked. Shaking his head, Eric looked down. "I don't know. I've lost my sister and I may end up losing my niece. It's hard" he said as tears began to form in his eyes. "Hey man, it's going to be alright" said Ryan as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Thank's Ryan".

"Calleigh..honey are you okay?" asked Alex as she slowly opened the door. Standing there, she saw Calleigh crying. "He thinks that I cheated on him while he was away, and thinks that the baby isn't his and that's why I didn't tell him" she cried. "Oh Calleigh" whispered Alex as she walked closer and pulled Calleigh into her arms. "He was overreacting...I'm sure he didn't mean it"

"I threw the ring at him. I told him to get out and that I never wanted to see him again...but the truth is.. I'm afraid that him being away for 6 months, are love isn't the same". "Calleigh, right now he has a lot to deal with...Marisol passed away shortly after giving birth to their daughter. And just a few moments ago...Angelina...his daughter stopped breathing" said Alex.

Pulling back from Alex's embrace, Calleigh looked up at her. "I didn't know...and me getting into an accident with a surprise for him wasn't the greatest. I should've told him when I found out and maybe non of this would be happening." Calleigh said through the tears. "Don't blame yourself for this. Life has it's reasons for everything, give him some time. Let him come to you".

sorry for the short chapter. please R/R


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

'Maybe this is for the best' thought Horatio as he watched his sleeping daughter. 'I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to be with your mother. She was an amazing person, and I'll always love her for giving me you' he said as she picked up her little hand. "Horatio, I brought you some coffee. I wasn't' even going to bother you with telling you to go home" whispered Alex as she placed the coffee beside the bed. "Thank you Alex" he said. "She's beautiful, she looks just like Marisol except she has your eyes." "She's amazing, I don't know what to do...I've lost Marisol, I've lost Calleigh...and I may lose Angelina" he whispered.

"Horatio, you haven't lost Calleigh, finding out the way you did wasn't right but she was scared to tell you. You've had a lot to deal with the past few months. When you ready...go to her. She'll still be waiting for you...try and get some sleep" she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek than heading out. "Alex..will you help me with something" he called. "Anything" "Find a priest and Eric...I want her to be baptized" he whispered. Nodding her head, Alex went to fulfill his request.

Moments later, Alex entered the room with both Eric and priest. "Mr Caine, I'm father Johnson, I understand that you wish for your daughter to be baptized?" Nodding his head, Horatio rose to his feet. "And have you chosen the godparents?" "I chose Alex woods and Angelina's uncle, Eric Delko" he answered. "Than let's begin."

"Today, we have gathered with friends and family to see the baptism of Angelina Shopia Delko Caine. Horatio would like to ask the godparents of this child to step forward"Alex and Eric stepped up to the bed, both standing beside one another. "These two people have been chosen by Horatio to care for their child if anything shall happen to him ,they have been chosen because of the love that they share with others. Alex and Eric, do you swear to help this child develop both physically and spiritually?" Both Alex and Eric nodded their heads and said yes. "

Now repeat after me, "I swear with all my heart and love that I will help this child grow, whatever the needs be". The two repeated after the father, than each placed a drop of water on Angelina's head to show their love and support.

"Horatio do you swear to love this child, no matter what the needs, no matter the time of day, no matter the mood one another is in? If so repeat after me. 'I solemnly swear to love this child, with all of my heart and soul, she is our gift from the lord and we will cherish her till the day we die'. repeated Horatio as he dropped some water on his daughter's head.

"With this holy water as I pour it onto Angelina's head, it represents life, death, cleansing and growth for her. The spirit of the holy savoir will help her make out the sinful world of that in which we live." said the father as he carefully placed Angelina head in the holy water.

"Now if you would all join me in prayer, Heavenly Father, we pray that Angelina will grow in the knowledge of Your grace and in faith in You. We thank You that, through Christ crucified, we can die to our sin and rise to a newness of life. Give Angelina Your Holy Spirit and strengthen her so that she may live a righteous life following the example of our Saviour Jesus Christ. We thank You for calling us to be Your children and may we, as the church and body of Christ, fulfil our obligation to encourage, support and train Angelina as she continues to walk with You. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Horatio I present you with your beautiful baby girl, may she walk with the lord always and be cared and loved for no matter where she is."said the father. "Thank you" Horatio whispered as he looked down at his daughter, "Thank all of you". Shortly after everyone had left, Horatio took his seat beside his daughter. "I love you..I'll always be there for you, my sweet angel" he whispered placing a kiss on her head.

What had only felt like moment of sleep, Horatio was woken out of a deep sleep from beeping sounds. Suddenly nurses and doctors came rushing into the room. "Angelina...Angelina" called Horatio. "Come on baby, don't leave me" he cried. "Mr Caine we're going to have to ask you to leave" a nurse said as she motioned Horatio towards the door. "No , I need to be here with my daughter, she needs me". "Sir, your going to have to leave so we can work on her".

Horatio watched the door closed behind him, he could hear the doctors, asking for meds, saying this saying that. Slowly he couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears flowed down his face as he lowered himself to the floor. Moments later, the doctor came out to find Horatio sobbing on the floor. "Mr Caine" he said. Looking up, Horatio saw the expression on the doctors face, rising to his fee, he knew the worst had come. "Mr Caine..I'm sorry. Your daughter had stopped breathing again, oxygen wasn't getting through her air passages. We did everything we could..I'm sorry...she didn't make it".

"She's...she's dead" he cried. Slowly the doctor nodded his head. "I'm so sorry, nothing is worse than losing a child...is there someone I could call" eh asked. Just than Eric walked up. "What's going on" he asked. As he looked at the doctor than at Horatio he knew, "Angelina" he whispered. "She's gone" Horatio said, as he walked passed the two of them, not saying a word. "What the hell happened?" "He air passages were blocked, her body wasn't getting enough oxygen. I'm sorry. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." said the doctor as he walked away.

"I appreciate you brining me home Alex." "Calleigh not a problem, that's what friends are for...now I want you go and get some rest, you both need it" Said Alex as she pulled into Calleigh's drive way as her phone began to go off. "It's Eric..Eric what's wrong. Oh No...is he okay? Okay...I don't know...I'm sorry". "What was that all about" asked Calleigh. "Eric just called to let me know...Angelina passed away a few minutes ago. Her body wasn't getting enough oxygen" she whispered. "Where's Horatio" "He left after Eric got there...he's really upset..he's not answering is cell phone either. ". Alex said. "I don't know what to do" said Calleigh. "Get some rest, we'll find him and in time he will be okay".

"It's been almost a week, and no one has seen or heard from him...how do you know he's even going to come today?" Eric said angrily. "Because it was his child and the mother of his child. From one parent to another...he's not going to miss their funeral." answered Alex.

The time and date had been arranged and placed in the paper, upon arrival, everything looked perfect considering the circumstances. "Come on, let's take our seats" said Alex as they made their way to the front. "Today, Miami is quiet" whispered Calleigh.

**_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind I''ll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I''ll look and see your face  
You were right there for me _**

"I would like to thank you all for being here. Today is not a day to grieve, but a day to celebrate these two lives. The lives of Marisol Delko and her daughter Angelina Shopia Delko Caine. Such a short time they had with us. We are gathered here to say farewell, although they have not gone but will always be with us spiritually they have left us physically. We remember the life they had, and the life they shared with friends and family. They will be remembered for who they were and what they did. Be not sad because their gone, but rejoice the life that they had."

_**In my dreams  
I''ll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I''ll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you''ll be **_

As both coffins began to lower, Calleigh saw a shadow walking towards them. 'Horatio' she whispered.

"And now we commit these body's of out beloved Marisol Delko and Angelina Shopia Delko Caine to the grave. To rest in peace till the resurrection of the dead at our Saviour's return to earth. The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever. Amen"

**_Well you showed me How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me _**

Horatio approached the lowered coffins, standing at the side a tear fell from his face. As he reached into his jacket pocket two red roses were pulled, "I'll always be with you" he whispered as he tossed them onto the coffins. Turning he saw the pain in Calleigh's eyes, they stood staring at each other neither knowing what to say. 'When your ready' Calleigh mouthed as she rose from her seat, and lightly touched his arm as she headed towards the vehicle.

_**In my dreams  
I''ll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I''ll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you''ll be **_

"H, I'm sorry. No one should have to go through this" Ryan said "Thank you Mr. Wolfe,. Thank you" answered Horatio. "Come here" Alex said as she pulled Horatio into her arms, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. As he pulled back, he looked towards Calleigh than back at Alex. "I will be in time. We both need time right now" he whispered. "If you need anything, you know where to find me".

**_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always _**

"Eric...it's up to you, but you have personal leave if you need it" Horatio said as he approached Eric. "I know..what about you? I mean, can the department really stand to lose 3 of us for awhile" he asked. "Miami will have to do without. I know we both think that we need to get back to work to take our mind of everything that's happened...but I know some personal experience, going back to work right now would not be a good idea" said Horatio "Take the time Eric, when you feel ready you can come back".

_**In my dreams  
I''ll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I''ll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you''ll be**_

After the funeral was over, everyone had gone their separate ways. But Horatio, he found himself somewhere he knew he had to be. Before he could knock on the door it swung open. As he looked up, into the beautiful green eyes that made him so lost he nodded his head, "I'm ready now" he whispered, as Calleigh moved out of the way, he walked by her and closed the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: Song used belongs to Travis Tritt. "If I lost You"I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Drive'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

_**There's been times I've felt like half a man  
Life's had me down on my knees  
Troubled times I don't understand why they happen to me  
I have struggled through the darkness and I have found the light of day**_

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked as she joined Horatio on the couch. "I am...Calleigh, I want you to know how sorry I am for the way that I reacted. I want you to know that I trust you with my life. I know that you would never cheat on me. I'm so sorry." he whispered. Calleigh took his hands in her, "I know, Horatio you've had to deal with so much lately and me springing a pregnancy on you wasn't the most thought out plan, and for that I'm sorry. I should've told you before you left. I was scared, Marisol didn't have anyone and I did. I had people here to take care of me while you were away. But I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

_**But if I lost you, there's be no sunshine shining through  
I don't know what in the world I would do if I lost you**_

_**Like a ship with no harbor like a bird with no wings  
Like a fish out of water a dreamer without a dream  
I have learned about losing I could lose most anything**_

"I don't even know what to do anymore, I've lost so much, and if I had lost you too I don't know what I would've done. I love you so much" he said as he leaned closer into Calleigh, waiting for her to give him permission. "You'll never lose me...I love you handsome" she whispered as she closed the gap between them, as the kissed passionately.

Suddenly Calleigh pulled back, "What's wrong?" asked Horatio. A smile formed on Calleigh's face, "The baby kicked" she said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Feel that", Nodding his head Horatio smiled. "You've given me a gift that I never thought I'd have again". "Come on Horatio" Calleigh said as she rose to her feet. "Cal..you can't..."he started. "I never said anything like that...you look like you haven't slept in a long time... and I know I could use a good night's sleep" she said as they headed towards her bedroom. As the layed down, Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh, holding her close. "I promised I'd come back to you" he whispered.

_**But if I lost you, there's be no sunshine shining through  
I don't know what in the world I would do if I lost you **_

But if I lost you, there's be no sunshine shining through  
I don't know what in the world I would do if I lost you

I figured the chapter before this would make up for this being short. Dont be shy to R/R I have lots more to come...soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

The next morning, Horatio work up to find himself alone in bed. "Calleigh" he called as he rose from the bed. "Calleigh where are you". As he headed into the kitchen he found her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "I didn't want to wake you, there's fresh coffee" she said with a smile.

As he walked up to her, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek "Good morning, and thank you" he said. "So what are you doing?" he asked as he took a seat beside her. "I'm looking through baby names, I thought if you wanted we could choose...but if you don't want too" she started but was stopped by Horatio as he placed his hand over hers.

"It's okay, I'm okay. So has the doctor told you what we're going to have?" he asked. Calleigh nodded her head and turned to the boys names. "A boy" Horatio said with a smile. "I was looking at Jacob Tyler" she said. "Jacob Tyler...Caine" whispered Horatio.

"It's prefect...well that was easy" he said smiling. As he rose from his seat he headed to the fridge, "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked. Turning her head, Calleigh looked up at him, "That would be great, but we still have to figure out a name" she said.

"I thought we decided on Jacob Tyler" answered Horatio. "We did...but we need to think of another name..." she said quietly. "You mean...twins...we're going to have twins" Horatio said loudly as he walked over to Calleigh and pulled her into a hug. "Yes" she said. "Honey that's great...another boy" he asked. Calleigh shook her head, "Nope, one of each".

"So how long are we going to be short handed?" asked Ryan as he and Alex entered the Al's grocery store. "Eric's taken some personal time, thanks to Horatio. He told Eric that even if he came to work he wouldn't be able to concentrate. And Calleigh is still on maternity leave and Horatio has also taken some time" answered Alex.

"No he hasn't" said Horatio as he approached the two. "H thought you were on leave..how's Calleigh doing?" asked Ryan. "She's fine...did you know that we're having twins?" he asked with a smile on his face. Both quickly looked up, "Twins" they said.

"Twins, she told me this morning while we were picking out names". "Horatio that's great news...how are you doing?" asked Alex as she pulled Horatio to the side. "Considering, I"m doing good. It's still hard...losing Marisol and my daughter...but Calleigh has given me that gift back...we're going to be okay" he answered. "So what do we have here?" he asked.

"Robbery gone wrong" answered Ryan. "Name is Joshua Henderson 32" Tripp said as he entered the store. "Witnesses say, to teens came in shouting, one pulled a gun on Mr Henderson and when he refused to give them the money they shot him."

"Any descriptions are the teens" asked Ryan. "No, said they were wearing masks" Tripp said shaking his head. "Have we found our murder weapon?" asked Horatio. "9mm, was found in the dumpsters behind the store...but there's one problem...it's fake"

"How can a fake gun kill someone" asked Alex. "It can't...which means...means we have another suspect" Horatio said as he placed his sunglasses on and headed out. "He's back" Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Alex what do we have?" asked Horatio as he walked up the to autopsy table. "One shot to the head, through and through. Other than that there's nothing...but I did find what looks like skin under the nails, maybe he got a hold of his attacker." she said as she handed him the skin cells. "I'll get this up to trace, thank you Alex".

"Mr Wolfe, how are you doing with those finger prints at the grocery store?"Horatio asked as he entered the lab. "Got one match...a Greg Styles...previous record states he did time for armed robbery and assault. Was released 5 days " answered Ryan. "I'll go and talk to Mr Styles, I need you to run this, skin found under Mr Henderson's nails..than meet me at this address for precessing".

"Are you Greg Styles?" asked Horatio as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on his neck. "Yes and you are?" "Horatio Caine with the Miami Dade Police. I have a few questions for you...starting with how'd you get that scarp on your face" asked Horatio.

"Cat...my got scared and scratched me." answered Greg. "When was the last time you were at Al's grocery store, just around the corner". "Never" he said shaking his head. "How can taht be...we found your prints there, and it is now a crime scene. Do you know a Joshua Henderson?" asked Horatio.

"No...are you accusing me of murder?" yelled Greg. "Depends, did you commit murder recently?" asked Horatio. "I want you out of my house...now" he said. "The only way we're leaving is with you, we have a warrant for your arrest" Horatio said as he pulled the warrant of out his jacket. "Officer, please escort this man back to CSI headquarters for questioning."

"H, I ran the skin found under Henderson's nails, it's a match for Greg Styles." Ryan said as he walked up towards Horatio. "He's been taken into custody. Let's process and see if we can actually find the murder weapon", Horatio said as he took out his flashlight and began to look around.

Upon entering the kitchen, Horatio heard a beeping sound. As he approached the microwave he opened it up. "What'd you find H?" asked Ryan. "Our murder weapon" he answered. "This guy is not the smartest murder...can a murder actually be this simple to solve?" asked Ryan. "Mr Wolfe, no murder is easy to solve, it depends on how smart the murder is... and in this case he's below average."

"Mr Wolfe have you seen any sign of a cat around here?" asked Horatio. "No, no food dishes...no cat..not even the sign of a cat being here, why?" he asked. "Mr Styles stated that his cat scratched his face...I'm going to go and have a talk with him, let me know if you find anything else".

"Horatio, there are two teenaged boys waiting to speak with you. They said it's about the murder today". As Horatio entered the waiting room, he looked down at the two boys, "What can I help you with gentleman?" he asked.

"We know we should've said something before...but we were scared, the guy said that he'd kill us if we said anything?" one of them said. "What are your names?" asked Horatio. "I'm Jeremy and this is Kalem" "Tell me what happened" said Horatio as he took a seat beside them.

"We were skipping school and this guy came out of no where and gave us each $50 to put masks on and pull a gun on the owner at Al's. We knew the gun was fake, so we went in. But Mr Henderson recognized us even with out masks on, he told us to go back to school and that's when the guy that paid us came in" explained Jeremy.

"He told us that we disappointed him and told us to leave. As we were leaving we heard yelling, something about a girl...than the guy pulled a gun and shot Mr Henderson". Said Kalme as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Are we in trouble?" asked Jeremy.

Horatio shook his head, "The only trouble you are in, is for not being in school. I'm going to get you to give this officer your phone numbers so that he may call your parents. Thank you for the help gentleman".

"Mr Styles, how about you start telling me the truth about what happened" Horatio said as he placed a folder down on the table. "I don't know what your talking about" he said. "I have two eye witnesses that can put you at Al's and I have enough evidence to prove that you were at Al's and that the gun that I found in your microwave was the gun that killed Joshua Henderson." started Horatio.

"Those stupid kids, should've stayed in school" whispered Greg. "Why don't you tell me about the girl" said Horatio.

"Josh...was seeing my sister and she became pregnant. Everything was fine, until about a week ago they were in a car accident both my sister and the baby were killed. I knew that Josh had been drinking but the police said they didn't find anything. My sister was the only family I had left and Josh killed her...So I killed him" he finished.

"Well Greg, the next time you plan to murder someone, you might want to do some reading up on it. You left enough evidence that even without those two boys we would've caught you anyways. And now your going back, and never getting out" said Horatio as he watched the officer place the cuffs on him and lead Greg out of the room.

"How did work go?" called Calleigh as she heard the door close. "Horatio" she called as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Horatio is that you" she said. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth. "If you scream...I'll kill you" the voice said.

dun dun dun, lol I love doing that. Please R/R...whats going to happen?and who is it? R/R and you'll find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand...but if you scream I will kill you and your baby". Slowly Calleigh nodded her head and the man removed his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you" she cried. "Well your boyfriend tried to put me away today for murder, he thought that I was some amateur killer...but really I'm not."

Suddenly something clicked she knew that voice... "Nick...Nick Keller" she whispered. Turning around she saw that it was him.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me Cal" he said with a smile. "Nick...how could I forget" she said. Looking down at her stomach than back up at Calleigh she shook his head, "Looks like you already have" he said.

"H... I have some bad news" Ryan called as he ran towards him. "Greg Styles isn't his real name, I ran his prints and this is what turned up. His real name is Taylor Bock born and raised in New York. He's wanted in Las Vegas, Los Angeles...and" started Ryan.

"New York" whispered Horatio. "What else" he asked.

"Greg Styles from Miami, Jason Reynolds from Las Vegas and Nick Keller from Louisiana are all alias's. The other part of the bad news...he escaped. They don't know how, but he got away with a gun and a full clip".

"Go to the last place where he was scene, see if you can find anything...we need to catch this guy before he leaves Miami", said Horatio.

"H do you know this guy" asked Ryan.

"I should've recognized him when I saw him. Taylor Bock, his first murder was in New York was when he was a teen but there wasn't enough evidence to commit him...a young pregnant woman. His girlfriend got pregnant, but the baby wasn't his."

"Horatio, I looked up more information on his sister that was killed, it wasn't his sister it was his ex girlfriend Jessica Daniels, and Josh Henderson was the father."

"His MO is going after woman from his past that have moved on and gotten pregnant...but how are they all connected?" wondered Horatio.

As Ryan pulled out 3 more files, he placed them on the table. "Sandy Cooper from New York was his pregnant girlfriend that was killed, Sarah Davids from Vegas and Emily Warren from LA. I did some more searching and that's when I found this.

"Emily Warren went to school with Taylor, they were high school sweethearts after he left New York during his junior year...Now Sarah Davids worked in the same office building, I did some checking, seems like her and Jason Reynolds had an office romance, but didn't last long. He left and she moved on she was found dead a few weeks back." Ryan said.

"All of these woman were in a prior relationship with him, he left and they moved on and became pregnant."

"Have you check out Nick Keller?" asked Horatio.

"Ah yea" he said quietly as he handed another file to Horatio. "He graduated from Tulane University...his girlfriend was Calleigh"

"Calleigh...she's at home" said Horatio as he headed out. "H were are you doing" asked Ryan. "I'm going to see Calleigh, your going to the crime scene. We need to find this guy".

"What do you want with me?" Calleigh asked as she tried to stay calm for the of her children.

"I loved you Calleigh...and you moved on" "Nick you left, you got your degree and left, no goodbye nothing, what did you think I was going to do?" she asked.

"Wait for me" he whispered. "Nick I've moved on...I love him and we're going to be a family" she cried.

Before Nick could speak he heard a car door slam outside. "He's how I knew where to find you, I saw a picture he had of you. I knew that you had moved on" he whispered.

Drawing his gun, Horatio slowly pushed the door open to Calleigh's house. "Calleigh" he called, "Calleigh are you in here". Slowly he walked by the door, the lights were still on as he entered the living room, he saw Calleigh sitting on the couch with Taylor standing behind her..a gun pointing to her head.

"Wonder how long it'd take you to figure out where'd I go" he said. "I should've noticed from New York...the young teenager heartbroken because his girlfriend cheated on you" Horatio said as he stepped closer.

"You never did prove that I killed her. She moved on...all of them moved on...they should've waited" he whispered.

"We got you now, your going to prison for the murder of Sandy Cooper, Sarah Davids, Emily Warren and Jessica Daniels" "You forgot two more" Tilting his head, Horatio saw him move his gun lower to Calleigh's stomach, "Actually three more" he whispered.

Please R/R...more coming soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delayed update..This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Ryan have you seen Horatio?" asked Alex as she came out of the elevator. "He went to see if Calleigh is alright. Our murderer is wanted in 3 other states, we found a connection to all of them. Seems this guy knew Calleigh as well." answered Ryan.

"Oh my god...why didn't you go with him" she asked. "He told me to go back to the crime scene and find out how he escaped".

"Honey, when it's something like this, and it involves to good friends, the last thing you do is listen. Go to Calleigh's, something doesn't feel right" Alex said as she left the room. 'I hope your wrong Alex' he said to himself as he headed towards the elevator.

"Three" whispered Horatio. He could see tears beginning to form in Calleigh's eyes, "You don't want to do this. You won't get away with this" cried Calleigh.

"I've already gotten away with so much and it wont matter, because your last one. The last love of my life that had moved on" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, put your weapon down and step away from her" Horatio said raising his gun. "I have a good shot, and I would hate to prove that to you".

"You wont need to Mr Caine" said Taylor as he raised his gun and fired, hitting Horatio.

"Horatio!" screamed Calleigh as she watched him fall to the ground. Suddenly she felt a pain come from her stomach. "What's wrong?" asked Taylor.

"My babies..." she cried. "You early Cal, guess the stress got to you. You know it's not safe to deliver a baby when your under stress" he said.

"Well I guess I have you thank for that" she cried.

Horatio could feel the pain shooting through him, his blood was warm as he felt it on his face. The shot was a through and through to his left shoulder, slowly as he turned onto this right side, he saw Calleigh clenching her stomach. 'Calleigh' he whispered. Looking around he searched for his weapon, it wasn't far but he wasn't sure if he could reach it without Taylor noticing.

"Now Calleigh, I know that going into labour must be hard, but tell me should I shoot you before or after the baby is born." said Taylor as he raised his gun to Calleigh's head,

"You see Cal, all the woman that moved on without me... I killed..but it made it more exciting when I found out that each one of them was pregnant."

Turning to face him Calleigh raised her hand slapped him, "You're a monster" she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Horatio reaching for his gun, as if she could read his mind she knew that she had to distract Taylor.

"Calleigh I'm not a monster" he said. "You had so many chances at happiness and now your going to live the rest of your life in prison alone" cried Calleigh as she continued to hold her stomach.

"It doesn't both me anymore that I'm going to be alone...at least I'll have the pleasure of knowing that every woman that I loved is dead and no longer happy".

"Calleigh...Horatio", lifting her head Calleigh looked towards the door. 'Ryan' she said to herself. "Ryan...Help!" she cried before Taylor placed his hand over her mouth.

"Say another word and I swear I'll kill you right here and now".

Slowly Calleigh nodded her head, in agreement. As he removed his hand, Taylor kept the gun pointed at Calleigh as he walked closer to the door.

Lifting his gun to the door, Ryan slowly opened it, he saw Horatio on the floor and heard footsteps near him. Firing twice he hit Taylor in the chest, "H?" called Ryan as moved passed Taylor who was laying on the ground, "You guys okay?" he asked.

As Horatio rose to his feet and approached Taylor he looked at Ryan, "We're okay" he said.

As quickly as it had happened, Taylor reached for his gun and fired it back at Horatio who fell to the ground, but as he was falling he got one shot off.

"I told you I had a good shot" he whispered as he saw the bullet hit him between the eyes. "Horatio" cried Calleigh, "Calleigh" Horatio called as he tried to stand up.

"H, you need to lay down, I'll call an ambulance" Ryan said as he tried to lower Horatio back to the floor.

"Calleigh needs me" he whispered as he crawled to her. "Horatio...the babies" she cried.

"I know honey, we're okay. We're getting an ambulance, it's going to be okay" he said as he held her hands. "No Horatio, the babies...my water broke...their too early" she said as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Alex...it's Ryan. I'm at Calleigh's, her water broke, we need an ambulance, Horatio's been shot", Ryan said. As he placed his phone back in his pocket he approached the two. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Second door on the left, I need you to grab some towels, scissors and alcohol to sterilize them.. these babies aren't going to wait for the ambulance" Horatio said. "Cal, Honey, I need you to calm down. Your fully dilated, I'm going to have to deliver them".

"Have you ever delivered a baby before" she asked, as she tried to steady her breathing.

"A baby yes...twins no" he answered.

"Horatio are you sure your going to be able to do this..your losing a lot of blood" said Ryan as he knelt down beside his boss and handed him the towels.

"I'll live, I'm more concerned about Calleigh and the babies" he said. "What else can I do?" asked Ryan. "I need to you help Calleigh with her breathing, hold her hand".

"Okay Cal, on your next contraction I need you to push, on three...1...2...3 PUSH!" Horatio said as he helped guide the baby. "Okay I see the head, and the shoulders..."

"H you okay" asked Ryan as he noticed Horatio's face get paler. "I'm fine...Cal, one more big push...come on honey you can do it"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...I can't it hurts" she cried.

"Come on Cal, you can do it. Horatio and I are right here... now push" coached Ryan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" cried Calleigh as she gave it her all.

"He's out...Calleigh we have a son" Horatio said. "Ryan...I...I...need" before Horatio could finish Ryan was at his side and took hold of the baby.

"H...are you okay" he asked. "Grab those scissors cut the umbilical cord." he whispered as he leaned himself up against the wall.

"Horatio...I need you" Calleigh called as she saw him begin to close his eyes.

"H...come on..you got one more baby to do" said Ryan.

"I hear the sirens, they'll be here soon" Horatio said quietly. "Horatio Caine, don't you dare die on me...I need you...we need you" cried Calleigh.

"H, tell me what to do...to deliver the baby" asked Ryan as he placed the one he had in his arms carefully on the carpet wrapped in a towel.

"On...the next contraction...she...needs to push...you need to make sure that the baby comes out head first...guide the baby out" whispered Horatio.

"Okay Cal...you heard him. Next contraction push" said Ryan as he knelt down in front of her.

Updating as you read this, please R/R


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Ryan I can't...Horatio needs help" Calleigh cried as she looked over at him leaning against the wall.

"Calleigh, you baby needs you. Horatio is going to be fine, but we need you push this baby out".

"I can't...I need you Horatio", she said as she closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears fall down her face.

"I'm here Cal" whispered Horatio, as he slowly moved towards her and took her hand in his. "I'm here".

As she opened her eyes, Calleigh smiled. "I knew you wouldn't leave me" she whispered. "Never" he said. "Now come on, you need to push".

"Okay I see the head, come on Cal, another big push" Ryan said.

"Ryan...Calleigh..Horatio are you in here" called Alex as she cam running into the house.

"In here Alex" called Ryan. "One more big push Cal...one more"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" she cried. The room was suddenly filled with two baby cries.

"Alex, you wanna give me a hand" asked Ryan as he held the baby. "Yah sure" she said. "Calleigh..Horatio...looks like you have two beautiful healthy babies.

"Horatio...our babies" whispered Calleigh as she turned to face him. "Beautiful" he whispered as he suddenly fell backwards.

"Horatio" she cried. Alex hurried to his side, "Ryan get those paramedics in here" she said. "Horatio, come on honey...talk to me" she said as she checked his pulse.

"What do we have Dr. Woods" asked one of the paramedics.

"Twin babies, premature, just delivered. We need another Gurney over here, 2 GSW's , one to the left shoulder looks like a through and through the other to the upper right chest", she said as she applied pressure to Horatio. "

It's going to be okay" whispered Alex.

"Mam, you have to come with us" said a paramedic as he helped Calleigh on the Gurney. "My babies...Horatio" she cried.

"Honey, go with them. Horatio is going to be fine" said Alex.

"Ryan go with her, we'll be right behind you".

"It's going to be okay Cal. Everything is going to be fine" said Ryan as he took a seat beside her, holding one of the babies while the other paramedic held the other.

"Okay, let's get him loaded on. He's going to need surgery right away." said Alex as they loaded Horatio into the ambulance.

What seems as if only minutes turned into hours. Calleigh was resting in her own private room with both babies beside her.

"Have you heard anything about Horatio?" asked Ryan as he closed the door to Calleigh's room.

"Nothing yet, how's she doing"? Asked Alex.

"All three of them are asleep. She's exhausted. Tripp and them are clearing up around her house, removing Taylor's body. It's going to be a few days before she can go home" said Ryan.

"I don't think their going anywhere, without Horatio."

"H has been through so much...he just needs a break so that his life can get back together" Ryan said as he placed his head in his hands. "

That's why he has Calleigh".

sorry for the short Chapter. please R/R chapter 33 will be up in a few.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"Dr. Woods" asked the doctor as he approached her and Ryan. "Lt Caine is out of surgery now, he's been placed in his own room. He's conscious and doing well, the bullet to his upper chest was only minor but the bullet to the shoulder...it cause a lot of muscle damage." he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Ryan.

"Honey, it means that Horatio is going to be going through more than he should." answered Alex.

"We'll know more once he's in the clear and on the road to recovery. It may take week, or months but he'll have to go through a physiotherapy and than re take the physical exam before he's cleared for work again".

"Can we see him?" asked Alex. "Yeah, but only for a few minutes, he needs his rest".

Alex and Ryan both headed for Horatio's room, as they opened the door they saw him staring out the window, probably lost in his own thoughts.

"H...how ya doing?" asked Ryan.

"Good, considering. Doctor said that I had lost a lot of blood and was surprised that I was able to deliver the baby. How are they?". "

Their doing fine. All sleeping and all healthy. When you and Calleigh feel up to it, you can let the doctor know their names." said Alex as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm going to get going. H get better. I'll be back to check in on you guys later." said Ryan as he headed towards the door.

"Mr. Wolfe...thank you for everything. My little girl wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thank you", whispered Horatio. "Anytime H".

"Horatio, do you realize how lucky you are?" asked Alex.

"I know how lucky I am to have great friends, two healthy and beautiful children...and I realize how lucky I am to have Calleigh. So much as happened between us. But it was all for a reason." he said.

"Just make sure you don't lose her Horatio. You have a lot more at risk now. You have two children that need you..and they need their mother.

"I have to get going back home, I'll be back to see you again." Alex said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Jacob Tyler and Samantha Elizabeth Caine" he whispered.

"What?" asked Alex as she turned to face him.

"The names for the kids. Calleigh and I already picked them out. Could you let the doctors know."

Smiling, Alex gave Horatio a nod than headed out the door. 'They have a long road ahead of them' she said to herself as she headed outside the hospital.

2 weeks later, the Caine family was released from the hospital. Calleigh had refused to leave Horatio's side, and ended up getting herself worked up, so she was admitted for another week. Horatio was doing better, his arm was in a sling and he can to be careful while holding his children, but he managed. .

"Horatio, the next time that Ryan and Eric offer to help pack my things, can I say 'no'" Calleigh said as she continued to unpack boxes.

"Well we could've waited, until both the kids were older and we were older and healed, but I thought it was a nice offer" he said.

"I know, they were just trying to make things easier for us. And by taking both the kids tonight, made it a lot easier".

"Cal, why don't we take a break, I'll call for take-out, go and relax" suggested Horatio as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Nodding her head, Calleigh headed out into the living room and planted herself on the couch.

"Horatio did the power just go out?" asked Calleigh as she noticed that it was suddenly dark in the house.

"No, just thought that I would set the mood" he whispered as he appeared with a bottle of wine and a candle.

"Horatio" she started but was stopped as he placed a finger to her lips,

"Let me start" he said. "I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk about what happened before the twins were born. And Calleigh I want you to know how sorry I am for the way I reacted. I was wrong, and I want to you if you'll ever be able to forgive me?" he asked.

Smiling, Calleigh placed her hands on his face, "If I hadn't forgiven you, I would have never have moved in with you, and I wouldn't be sharing you bed with you" she said.

"I know..but I need you to say it..please" he said.

"Horatio Caine...I love you...of course I forgive you".

"Good. Than that makes this part easier" he said as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "I believe this belongs to you" he whispered as took her hand and began to place the ring on her finer, " I mean , if you'll still have me" he said.

"Do you have to ask" she said as she pulled him close to her.

"I love you" she whispered. " I love you too...Calleigh Caine" he said as she kissed her passionately.

DO NOT WORRY, ITS NO THE END LOL. more to come...soon! please R/R R/R R/R


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: The song used belongs to Nora Jones, 'Come away with me'. This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

_1 year later..._

It was a long and tough year, after Calleigh's maternity leave was up she had to go back to work, leaving Horatio with the twins. He managed quite well, handling two babies and getting ready for his physical. The doctors were surprised as to how quickly he had healed, telling him that they don't want to see him in that OR for a very long time.

"Horatio are you ready to go yet?" called Calleigh as she placed Jacob beside his sister.

"Do you think I'm ready" he asked coming down the stairs.

"Honey, your going to do great. The doctors have given you a clean bill of health, all you have to do is prove that you still got it. Now get going before your late" she said. "Okay I'm leaving" Horatio said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Dad's gotta go, but I'll be home in time for dinner" he said as he placed a kiss on the both Jacob and Samantha. Wish me luck".

"Bye Dada" Samantha said as Jacob gave his father a wave.

"You don't need luck, we love you...now go" Calleigh said smiling as she pushed him out the door. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked the twins as they continued to wonder their eyes around the room.

"Calleigh you home?" called Alex as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Alex, come on in" said Calleigh as she moved out of the way to let her in.

"Horatio's on his way, I take it. He nearly ran me over coming down that sidewalk" Alex said with a chuckle.

"So what are you up too?" asked Calleigh.

"I thought that maybe you could use a break. Wondered if you wanted me to take Jacob and Samantha for the night?" she said.

Calleigh smiled, than looked down at her babies, "Do you guys want to go with Auntie Alex tonight?" she asked.

"Yah" yelled Jacob. "Peas Mama" asked Samantha as she held her arms out to her mother.

"So cute at this age" Calleigh said as she lifted them both out of the crib.

"Honey their cute at any age". "Okay, well I"ll go and get their things. Are you sure Alex?" asked Calleigh as she headed for the stairs.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have offered. You and Horatio need some time alone."

"Okay" whispered Calleigh as she headed up stairs.

"Do you guys think mom is going to like her surprise?" Alex asked the twins as she helped them put on their coats.

Both nodded their head, "yah", they said.

"Okay, so they each have a bag and...". "Calleigh, it's not the first time that they've stayed with me. Everything is going to be fine" Alex said as she placed the bags on her shoulders.

"Okay, come and say good bye to me. I'll see you guys later" Calleigh said as she pulled Jacob and Samantha into her arms.

"Okay let's go". Both Calleigh and Alex placed the twins in the stroller, as they headed towards Alex's car.

"If you need anything Alex give me a call" , said Calleigh as she waved at them.

"We'll do, enjoy yourselves." Called Alex as she placed the twins in the car and headed off, waving to Calleigh.

**_Come away with me in the night Come away with me  
And I will write you a song _**

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

A few hours later, Calleigh heard a vehicle pull into the driveway rising from the couch she saw Horatio step out of the hummer. "How'd it go?" she asked opening the door, only to see him standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Will you come away with me?" he asked.

"Are you not going to answer me, or ask me how the kids are, or what I did today?" she said.

"I will answer you in a bit, and I know that the kids aren't here because I almost ran over Alex and I also know what you did all day. The one thing that you have been wanting to do so a while, lay down on that couch and just relax" he said with a smile.

"You know me too well Horatio Caine...and Yes I"ll go out with you...where too", she asked. "

Nothing to fancy, but we should dress nice. I'm going to out a suit on", said Horatio as he handed her the flowers and kissed her.

"Oh that fancy" she whispered, as placed the flowers down and followed him upstairs.

_**I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come **_

"Now Calleigh, this is something special, so you have to put this on" Horatio said as he pulled the car over and handed her a blindfold.

"If I ask, your not going to give me an answer are you?" she asked. With a smile and a slight chuckle, Horatio shook his head, "Do you trust me" he asked.

"Of course" she said as she placed the blindfold over her eyes.

**_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_**

"Horatio how much longer?" asked Calleigh as she began to get restless in her seat.

"We're here" he said as he got out of the hummer and walked over to her side and opened the door.

"Watch your step, sweetie" he said as he took her hand in his. "

The beach" she whispered.

"Take your shoes, off we're almost there". Linking arms, Horatio led her down the rose peddled path.

"Pedals"she whispered. "Is that music playing Horatio" she asked, turning her head so that maybe she could hear the song better.

"It is", Horatio whispered.

_**And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me **_

"Calleigh, this is my surprise to you" whispered Horatio, as he stood behind her and undid her blindfold. "Oh my god" she whispered.

OMG WHAT COULD IT BE!...I know. R/R and you'll find out soon too :D


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Life has it's reasons

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Marisol has news for Horatio, but with obstacles in her way will she be able to tell him in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: The song used is 'From this moment' by Shania Twain.This is my take on what should happen after the episode 'Driven'. Spoilers included. I am a H/C fan, but H/M makes for an interesting story line. H/C later on...possibly.

"How did you manage all of this?" asked Calleigh as she stood at the back, behind what looked like a wedding ceremony.

"I had help" whispered Horatio.

"I thought we were going to wait" she asked.

"We've waited long enough, and I know how stressed you've been with the kids and work and well I wanted to do this for you. A little private ceremony with only family and friends" Horatio said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Lambchop"

"Dad" she whispered through her tears.

"Horatio, let me know about everything. So I'm asking you, would you give me the honour in walking you down the beach?" her father asked.

Nodding her head, Calleigh smiled. "Thank you..Thank you" she cried.

Leaving Calleigh with her father, Horatio headed to the front where he was met by his children. "

Dada" they called. "Hey guys, I'm glad you kept our secret from mama. Now you have to go and take your seats with your Uncle Frank and Uncle Ryan." he said. Both Jacob and Samantha nodded and walked to their front row seats.

"You look happy Horatio" said Eric as he came up behind him.

"I am...Eric whatever happened, I'm sorry", Horatio said, looking at his best man.

"H, life has it's reasons for everything. I'm glad that your happy, and I'm glad that she's happy" he said pointing at Calleigh.

"You've got yourself a good man there Lambchop" whispered her dad.

"I know. I love him so much and he's given me the most beautiful children. And now...we're actually going to be a family." she cried.

"Honey, don't cry. It's suppose to be the happiest day of your life".

"It is...it is dad. I'm about to marry the most amazing guy ever."

"You ready?" asked her father as he held out his arm.

Nodding Calleigh smiled, "I don't think I could wait any longer" she said as the two began to walk down the beach.

**_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.) _**

"Who gives this woman to this man" the priest asked. "I do" her father answered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Horatio nodded at the older man and linked his arm with Calleighs. "I love this song" she whispered. "That's why it's playing" Horatio whispered as she smiled at Calleigh. "Only for you".

"Family and friends we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Horatio and Calleigh. As the tides ebb and flow, so too do the fortunes of life.  
Footprints in the sand are washed away, driftwood moves on its endless quest for a peaceful harbour.. Only a deep and abiding love can withstand the tides of change in two lives. The love of this couple, Horatio and Calleigh, is enduring and profound."

"Horatio and Calleigh we gather here today to witness the happiness you found in each other.  
You stand before us to declare your love for each other and to share with us your marriage promises".

_**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on **_

"Do you Horatio promise Calleigh , as your partner and best friend that your love and loyalty will weather the storms of life, that you will love, comfort and respect her no matter what course the two of you set... Do you commit to Calleigh a lifetime of continued love trust and friendship" asked the priest.

"I do" Horatio said, "And than some" he said with a chuckle.

"Do you Calleigh promise Horatio, as your partner and best friend that your love and loyalty will weather the storms of life, that you will love, comfort and respect her no matter what course the two of you set... Do you commit to Horatio a lifetime of continued love trust and friendship", he asked although already knowing the answer.

"I do" she whispered, through the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

**_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _**

"Horatio and Calleigh, on this joyous and memorable day, you stand surrounded by your friends and family, who are here to witness your marriage and share in the joy of this very special occasion. as you stand here you may not only draw on your love for each other but also on the love of those around you".

"This ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. These wedding rings, perfect circles of love symbolize your unending love and reminds you of the vows and promises you have made today."

**_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _**

"Can we have the rings please?" the priest asked. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out the wedding band and handed it to Horatio.

"Horatio place this ring on the third finger of Calleigh's left hand, repeating after me"

"Calleigh, I give you this ring as a symbol of my  
love and commitment as powerful and endless as the sea." said Horatio as he placed the sing on her finger.

"Here you are sweetie" said Alex, as she handed Calleigh, Horatio's wedding band. Watching the two of the brought tears to her eyes. 'I knew she'd like her surprise' Alex thought to herself.

"Calleigh place this ring on the third finger of Horatio's left hand repeating after me"

"Horatio, I give you this ring as a symbol of my  
love and commitment as powerful and endless as the sea". She said, trying to fight back her tears.

_**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on **_

"Having witnessed the vows Horatio and Calleigh have made to each other, surrounded by their friends and family, their love and by sand, the sun and the ocean; upon the authority vested in me by the State of Florida, I declare now declare you husband and wife. But before I can allow the groom to kiss his bride, he would like to share something with his new wife"

"Thank you. I was trying to find the prefect thing to say to Calleigh, even before this all happened, and I think now I have." said Horatio as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"You are not the air that I breathe,  
You are the sweet scent that drifts upon it  
You are not the sounds that I hear,  
You are the music of my life  
You are not the food that I need,  
You are the nourishment of my soul

You are not my will to survive,  
You are my reason for living  
It is with you that I experience  
the wonders of the world  
It is with you that I triumph  
over the challenges in my pathIt is your partnership that will lead me  
to the fulfilment of my dreams

It is your friendship that guides me  
as I grow and learn  
It is your patience and wisdom  
that calms my restless nature  
It is through you that I know my true self  
I do not take you for granted,

I cherish you  
I do not need you  
I choose you  
I choose you today in witness  
of all the people who love us  
I choose you tomorrow  
in the privacy of our hearts  
I choose you in strength and weakness

I choose you in health and sickness  
I choose you in joy and sorrow  
I will choose you, over all others, every day  
for all the days of my life

I love you Calleigh...and only you" he said, looking into her teary green eyes.

"I love you too" she cried.

"Okay, now you may now kiss the Bride!"

_**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**_

As Horatio moved closer to Calleigh, he stopped. "I passed" he said.

"I knew you would." whispered Calleigh.

"Kiss her already" yelled Ryan.

Smiling, Horatio shook his head placed a sweet but yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww" yelled Jacob. "Not good" Samantha added.

Both Horatio and Calleigh pulled back laughing. "I don't think our children appreciate that" whispered Horatio.

"They'll get use to is" said Calleigh as she kissed him one more time.

"Friends and Family, I now introduce, Mr and Mrs Caine.

**_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_**

"Alex, are you still taking the kids tonight. I think my bride and I would like to enjoy some alone time" Horatio said, as he wrapped his arms around Calleighs waist.

"That's why I offered in the first place." said Alex smiling.

"It's amazing how things have turned out, I mean so many terrible things have happened" started Ryan

"But for every terrible thing, we've gotten something good" finished Eric.

"I didn't think I'd ever see this day." said Frank as he walked up to them holding onto the twins.

"Life..." whispered Calleigh as she walked up to Frank and took Samanthain her arms, watching hiswife,Horatio did the same, picking up Jacob.

"Life... has it's reasons", whispered Horatio, as they all looked out on the sun setting over the water.

AN : I want to take the time to thank everyone who read my story and to those who reviewed. It was you who made me write more, to conintue with it. So thank you all for taking the time to R/R, it meant alot to me, and I was glad to have created this story for you.

I don't want to say it...because I don't know if it is true. So instead of saying "THE END"..I'm going to say... 'STAY TUNED' because knowing me, I'll come up with more to write..when I have time of course.

I hope for those who read this are satisfied with the last bit in this chapter. I tried to think of the perfect thing to say...Miami Style.

Thanks again, and like I said, Stay Tuned. R/R if you enjoyed this much. Thanks again.


End file.
